Harry Potter and The Protectors of Hogwarts
by Lady Connor
Summary: Fighting along with new allies and old friends, will Harry's year turn out better than the last? Will he gather enough allies to finish off Voldemort for good? Can he befriend old enemies and trust them? Find out inside. HBP spoilers
1. Of Thoughts, Plans and Actions

Disclaimer – Please note that none of these characters in the story are mine, except for the ones you don't recognise.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Protectors of Hogwarts

Chapter 1 - Of Thoughts, Plans and Actions

_If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude. Don't complain. **Maya Angelou**_

Mr and Mrs Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. However, their desire for normalcy was exactly what made them abnormal, which they would vehemently deny, should they ever be asked.

Currently, their thoughts drifted to the one person they had vowed to stay away from, all those years ago. Harry Potter was currently sitting in Dudley's second bedroom, Harry would never call anything in the house his own, except perhaps the cupboard, for that was the only thing willingly given to him.

Usually, the Dursleys didn't care about what happened to Harry. But they had been threatened by _HIS KIND_, and so they couldn't act as normally as they used to, towards him. At least that was what they told themselves. They only left Harry to his own devices because they didn't want his complaining to _HIS OWN KIND_. Of course they didn't care about Harry, they didn't. They didn't care that his usually defiant emerald green eyes were strangely blank, they didn't care that his apathetic attitude was frankly unnerving, and they didn't care that his simple compliance was downright miserable, and that was saying something, because the Dursleys loved making Harry miserable. They never thought his defiance, the spark of happiness and longing for his school would really be missed. Because even though they'd rather not let him go to that school of his, they were happy to get him out of their hairs for nearly a year.

The Dursleys, yes-even Vernon Dursley, were concerned about Harry's emotions, or lack of. They decided to be more _civil _towards him, starting out by buying him new clothes. They'd never, ever, never in a million years consider telling him that they got him new clothes because they wanted to, of course they wouldn't. They had their reputations to consider after all.

No, what they told him was –

"Get up, boy. We can't have your _friends_ thinking we're mistreating you. Now, come on, we're getting you decent clothes. Have you seen the rags you've made out of Dudley's clothes?" said Aunt Petunia.

Harry simply didn't have the energy to argue, so he simply complied. And so Petunia and Dudley and Harry set off towards London in the car.

They spent most of the day walking form shop-to-shop, carrying new bags from each, full of new clothes, sock and shoes for Harry. They sopped at McDonalds for lunch. The day was almost shocking enough for Harry to come out of his silent reverie, but yet again Harry simply couldn't muster the energy.

When they got home that afternoon, Harry had to make several trips to the car and back to take out the shopping and groceries. Harry was ordered to cook the meal that night since they had spent so much money on him.

That night, as with every night at the dinner table was a quiet affair, with the Dursleys casting furtive glances towards Harry. Harry seemed to studiously ignore the stares coming his way, either that or he just didn't notice.

Later up in Dudley's second bedroom, Harry lay on his bed, his back leaning against the wall, his legs tucked under the cover, practicing to clear his mind. After his failed lessons with Snape, and Voldemort's false visions, Harry vowed to practice Occlumency. He had owled Remus after the first night back and had received a book on Occlumency, in which he learned more than he ever had with Snape. This had renewed his anger, and made his even more determined.

Though, if he admitted to himself, the real reason Harry was angry with Snape was not only because of his unfair treatment towards Harry, but also because of the fact that Snape couldn't stop living in the past. He couldn't stop thinking that just because Harry looked like James; it didn't mean he acted like him.

He wouldn't purposely steal a snitch and show off to his friends, he wouldn't bully another student because his best friend because his best friend was bored. Snape was a hypocrite, not only did he let his students, his own Slytherins, get away with such behaviour, but he himself humiliated other students such as the Gryffindors, namely Harry and definitely Neville, who was reduced to near tears many times, in exactly the same way.

Harry vowed to get to know Neville better, and to prepare himself. Actually, Harry vowed to get know a lot of other people better. His friends were his allies, the more friends he had the more allies. And he didn't think he'd need to protect them, he'd help them protect themselves. Just because Harry was the only who'd be able to defeat Voldemort, didn't mean he had to fight the whole battalion of Death Eaters.

So you see, Harry wasn't as apathetic as he seemed. Yes he stayed in his room for the majority of the time, yes he didn't talk much to the others in the house - Harry was too busy planning.

Harry had also taken up to jogging in the morning and evening to build up his stamina, and he used his new clothes as exercise attire.

Harry may never have liked the Dursleys, but this summer was certainly more tolerable than the rest put together, in more ways than one. Harry could feel their stares, even though he looked like he didn't at the dinner table. But he didn't complain, nor yet did he put their fears to rest. He had more important matters to attend to, like vanquishing Voldemort.

Not that Sirius' death wasn't important. Of course it was. But he would honour Sirius, and learn all he could to avenge his death. And he knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was also going to pay for what she did to Neville's parents, and he knew Neville would do all he could to help.

Harry now saw Neville in a new light. After Harry learned about the prophecy, he knew that Neville had a lot of potential, and he had already proven he had power. His transformation during fifth year was more than enough. Yes, Neville would prove to a worthy ally, and more importantly a worthy friend.

It would be very easy for Harry to shut himself off from the world, from his friends and to sink into depression, but then Voldemort would have already won the first battle. He had to think about the others, his friends, the Weasleys whom Harry considered family, his fam – I mean the Dursleys. The Dursleys were innocents (sort of) who were involuntarily left to take care of Harry. Harry still wondered what Dumbledore could have said in the letter to Aunt Petunia to have agreed to have taken Harry in.

Dumbledore.

Now Dumbledore was another person Harry had a bone to pick with. As much as he wanted to forgive the man, Harry simply couldn't bring himself to do it. Yes, Dumbledore was a powerful man. Yes he was sorry. Yes he loved Harry. But that didn't give the man the right to interfere with everyone's lives. To use them like puppets, then to discard them like rubbish – because Harry had no doubt that that was exactly what Dumbledore would do, as much as he protested otherwise.

Harry decided to think of everyone else. Thinking of Dumbledore made him angry.

Harry thought of Remus. Harry's last connection to his parents. The last marauder. If Harry decided to brood, then Remus would brood even more. Harry remembered how shabby and tired and old Remus had looked, given his young age. Harry promised himself to spend more time with Remus, and he owled Remus a separate letter every time he owled the order. He didn't talk about Sirius however; he just couldn't bring himself to. He did write about other things, they talked about everything under the sun, and Remus in turn talked more to him about defense and he had also recommended some books. Harry wanted advice and was given several books to study from.

He also wanted to be physically prepared, and when he went shopping with his aunt and Dudley, Harry had slipped away for a while and picked a few book on Yoga, meditation and a few martial arts. Not as good as practical training, but they would have to do.

The books helped him clear his mind, more than Snape ever did, but clearing his mind still made his scar hurt in the morning. Harry used to feel angry with Snape, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself feel more than pity. But he didn't want to feel pity, especially for Snape. Snape spent most of his time reliving the past, therefore becoming a lonely, angry and bitter man, whose only goal seemed to be to remember how he was bullied in his childhood, by Harry's father and godfather. He kept taking out all his anger on Harry for what he had suffered at James' hand. Snape had many years to come to terms everything that had happened to him, to come to terms with everything he had endured. But Snape seemed to purposely dwell on those dreams, whereas Sirius wasn't allowed to have new memories. Azkaban took that away from him. Sirius' mind was stuck on the incident that had happened on Halloween, when Voldemort was defeated and the years before that. He wasn't given a chance to grow up.

Harry was going to make Pettigrew pay, just like Lestrange was going to pay. Pettigrew still owed Harry a life debt. And he was going to call on it the first chance he got.

Harry had many plans for his years at Hogwarts, and not much time to complete them in. What with classes, DA, Quidditch, Harry would have very little time to himself. Even though Harry had wanted to be an Auror during his fifth year, Harry decided that working with a corrupt ministry wasn't what he wanted. Harry rather liked teaching, and decided that if he was still alive after Hogwarts then try to become the DADA teacher. Becoming the teacher was what he wanted, and then there was the added bonus to annoy Snape, the rumours that Snape had wanted the job were finally confirmed. Of course Harry didn't believe that the entire ministry were corrupt. There was Arthur Weasley who worked hard and honestly yet had so little to show for it, the retired Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who though was paranoid beyond doubt was still a good and loyal friend. He had also suggested many books with jinxes and curses. Then there was Nymphadora Tonks, who Harry admired like a sister, clumsy and accident-prone as she was. And Kingsley Shacklebolt, another Auror who was trustworthy, he had had kept Sirius' whereabouts secret, for which Harry would forever be grateful.

Harry knew he was cared for, sometimes as the boy who lived, sometimes as the son James and Lily Potter, but what how was really grateful for, was how his friends saw him as just Harry. Just a poor little boy to whom Fate had dealt out more than he wanted.

Fate. Now that was another thing that Harry thought about. Ever since his return from Hogwarts, Harry experienced and otherworldly feeling, like he was being watched. Harry knew that Dumbledore had placed guards to watch over him, but this was undeniably different. Added to that was the dream he had after he came back from Hogwarts.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_It had started out as any other nightmare. Harry had heard Sirius' screams of help, of pain. Had heard him being tortured. Heard that cold cruel laugh. He heard that mocking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. He and his friends who had accompanied him to the Ministry of Magic, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna._

_Suddenly Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and the other who were there that night, surrounded them. Though, instead of the burning hatred he saw a fear, and a plea and a reluctance to curse him from Lucius Malfoy's eyes._

_But for Bellatrix Lestrange Harry felt anger and rage coursing through his veins like fire._

_But Harry and his friends quickly disposed of them, but in the end only Harry was left to rescue Sirius._

_The Death Eathers had disappeared, Ron was lying on the floor, with brain tentacles wrapped around him, Hermione unconscious, lying disturbingly still, Neville in a corner holding his nose which wouldn't stop bleeding staring at his father's broken wand forlornly. Luna was staring at the ceiling dreamily, ignoring everything around her. Ginny was nursing her broken ankle, which looked gruesome with blood welling out from all directions._

_Finally Harry progressed further towards Sirius' screams, which hadn't stopped throughout the battle. And then Harry entered the Death Room, and saw Sirius kneeling just a few feet away from the veil, crouching in pain. Harry turned to Voldemort, who raised his wand towards the glass that was the prophecy that Harry hadn't noticed was in his hand till then. Harry raised the prophecy in the air and brought it downwards where it crashed and broke with a satisfying crunch and pieces of the prophecy scattered everywhere, including towards Voldemort's feet. Voldemort raised his wand in anger and retaliation towards Sirius who had stood up with a look of worry towards Harry- when a spell from Voldemort sped towards him and propelled him backwards in a graceful arch… when everything froze._

_Literally._

_Sirius was frozen in the motion just before he fell through the veil, inches away from falling through._

_Harry breathed a sigh of relief of relief and thought that Sirius was saved, but then he noticed that everyone had frozen as well. Voldemort was frozen, his wand pointed at Sirius, his expression a mixture of anger and satisfaction of watching Sirius fall through the veil._

_A couple of other Death Eaters had entered, including Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus and Rabastien Lestrange, with Crabbe and Goyle Sr. All kneeling down behind Harry. Harry turned to look at his surroundings, and saw his friends in the far corner, lying unconscious and unmoving._

_Harry felt a moment of panic, hoping they weren't dead, when he heard the phoenix song that filled his with warmth, and he felt something else. He saw Sirius unfreeze; yet everything else was still frozen. He saw Sirius fall through, and he felt guilt sadness and pain tug at his heart. But he also felt a wave of comfort that told he couldn't do anything about it and to accept it. He knew he felt something bigger than at work, something he couldn't explain. But he also knew that he had a part to play in it._

_**END DREAM**_

Harry woke up after that dream and he felt whole, and Harry wanted to say wise, but he felt something else had settled in his body, and it kept him calm.

Harry didn't lose much sleep after that either. Even though he did have the occasional nightmare, he still felt more rested than he did last year.

Harry looked very different than he did before. Now that he was being fed more, and his exercise, plus the added benefit of the growth spurt he looked taller and healthier, if still a bit on the thin side. He finally felt like he was catching up with Ron.

Harry felt cool and collected and analytical. He thought about letting his Slytherin side out. Harry thought his Occlumency was helping him keep his thoughts in order, but it still made his scar hurt. This told Harry that he had long way to go if wanted to become a successful Occlmens.

The first two weeks of summer had let him think and dwell, but he thought he could mourn for the lost lives afterwards, because he knew there was more to come. Harry was determined to defeat Voldemort, even if he died trying. Harry decided not to tell his friends about the prophecy; he didn't want to worry them more than he had to. He could already predict their reactions. Hermione would drag them all the way to the library, and would be determined to find another solution. Ron would rage and shout and be his tactless self, giving him pitying looks. He wouldn't know how act around Harry.

He didn't know Ginny, Neville and Luna that well, but he didn't want anything to spoil their budding friendship.

Dumbledore, if he already hadn't, would have told the Order.

Harry decided to be more pro-active this summer, and through out the year. He had owled Rita Skeeter and had recruited her, starting with Sirius' innocence. He would pay her for it, and he had told that he would be her informant within Hogwarts, as long she didn't reveal her sources until he told her to.

Rita had agreed if only to help Harry's purpose of trying to kick Fudge out from the Ministry of Magic. Harry would tell Rita of the many decrees passed by Umbridge and Fudge, all of Umbridge's foul administrations and everything that had happened in the school year. Including her devices of trying to sack the teachers.

The articles would come out gradually during the school year, building up a resistance towards the Minister, and calling a vote of no confidence against Fudge. Electing new Minister for Magic, and Harry had a few candidates in mind.

Harry didn't particularly like his fame, but decided his newly reinstated status of tragic hero and lone voice of truth would do him some good, as more people would listen to him.

Harry had many more plans concocted for the summer and the school year. And he planned to take thorough advantage of all opportunities that would come his way. After all, he had to prepare, not only for fighting against Voldemort, but also for Hogwarts, and the arrival of that powerful someone from Harry's dream.

* * *

Please review. 

I'm not sure if this will be finished before HP and HBP comes out, but I'm determined to finish it, so as of 16th July, this will be AU

Lady Connor


	2. Of A Better Birthday

Chapter 2 – Of A Better Birthday

_I wish people who have trouble communicating would just shut up. **Tom Lehrer**_

Three more weeks had passed since Aunt Petunia had taken him out to buy him clothes, and Harry's birthday was just one day away. He was just about to send his letter to the Order and write back to his friends as well.

He was looking over Hermione's last letter so he could write out a reply. Harry cherished Hermione like a sister, but her constant badgering to talk about Sirius was annoying and proving to be not so fruitful. Harry didn't mention Sirius in any of his letters to Hermione. He read over Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you, Harry? Hope you've had a good summer. You don't know how happy I was to hear that were reading over your previous books. We can never be too prepared for NEWTs, and reading over your books will certainly help you choose which subjects you'll want to carry on with in NEWTs classes. Have you given any thought to it yet? But I suppose it all depends on our OWL results doesn't it?_

_Anyway, how are you really doing, Harry? You know you'll always be welcome to talk to me, don't you? I'm always willing to lend an ear. Don't blame yourself for Sirius, Harry. Just wanted you to know that._

_Anyway, we're at you-know-where. So are my parents. I finally get to show them what the wizarding world is like. I mean after that fiasco before second year, they've learnt a bit more about how it works by staying at … here._

_Mr Weasley is really enjoying himself by talking to them. Anyway, I'll finish off here. I'll always be here to talk about Sirius if you want to._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

Harry appreciated Hermione's concern, but he was really getting annoyed at thinking that talking to her would help. He talked to Remus briefly about Sirius. Remus and Harry exchanged letters often.

Harry quickly wrote and sent off his letters to his friends and the Order. He finished the evening by reading and practicing wand movements. He decided to take the day off from reading tomorrow. He cleared his mind and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He didn't remember but he thought he had a good dream. The images of the dream were already slipping away, but Harry didn't care. The only thing he did remember was the same comforting feeling he got from his other dream. 

He stretched and looked out the window. It was nine O'clock, and he saw the clouds, slightly grey covering up the sun. It looked the weather couldn't make up it's mind of whether to rain or not. But Harry decided not to let the weather spoil his day.

He went down and made himself some breakfast, the Dursleys already had theirs. Vernon had probably already gone to work. He heard Aunt Petunia in her bedroom on the phone. Dudley was probably out with his friends God-knows-where.

Harry quickly ate, took a shower, changed into his new clothes, and stepped out. He headed towards the park, where he was going to meet Remus. They were planning to go to Diagon Alley. When Harry got to the park he saw that Remus was already there.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Smiled Remus.

Harry and Remus headed further down where Remus then flagged down the Knight Bus. They travelled to Diagon Alley and did their shopping. Harry didn't have his book list yet, but he did get more Defense theory books. He also requested going to the Apothecary. He wanted to get rid of his glasses.

The lady behind the counter suggested a potion, but he had to have a guardian sign for it since he was still under age. The potion was supposed to heal his eyes, so he didn't have to use his glasses anymore. Harry thought that depending on his glasses, especially during a battle could be dangerous. Because if he lost them, then he would be practically useless during a battle if he couldn't see where he was pointing his wand. Remus signed for his forms, and he was told that he would feel the potions effect in an hour's time. So for that hour Harry and Remus decided to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had headaches all throughout lunch, but that was the potion taking effect.

Harry and Remus skirted around the topic of Sirius, but they both knew how the other felt. Harry didn't particularly want to talk about Sirius and neither did Remus. This worked out quite well for them, because they both knew that words wouldn't be enough.

They spent the rest of the day browsing around Diagon Alley, and Harry knew better than to think that he still wasn't going to be watched over by the Advanced Guard. Even though he was itching to ask questions, he contained himself. He knew he wouldn't be told anything, whatever he asked.

All in all Harry thought the day was well spent. He actually felt slightly normal for once. Just before Remus left Harry at the park, he was told that he would be picked up the next Saturday.

He still wanted Dumbledore and a few others to think that he was still mourning over Sirius. Something urged him to keep up a docile and quiet act. He didn't want people to badger him, he wanted to be more active this year without everyone realising. Of course it was going to take a lot more cunning to work behind the scenes – it was time to let out his Slytherin side.

He wanted to turn all Hogwarts into One, to perish all house rivalries… Dumbledore's words came into mind.

_"United we stand, Divided we fall…"_

With that and the Sorting Hat's song in mind from last year, it was one of the things that was on Harry's TO-DO List.

* * *

_Thank you to **silvrfoxfire, wolfawaken and goddessa39** for reviewing,I appreciate your comments…_

_And to answer your question **goddessa39** no there isn't going to be a second generation of marauders_

_I know this was a slow chapter, but hopefully they will get better._

_**Lady Connor**_


	3. Of Presents, Parties and Yellow Thongs

Chapter Three - Of Presents, Parties and Yellow Thongs

_Nobody ever died of laughter."**- Max Beerbohm**_

During his last week at the Dursleys, Harry continued writing to the Order about his wellbeing, with the same monotony all his letters contained.

_Dear Members of the Roast Chicken Club, _

_Everything's fine at the Dursleys. Nothing new._

_Bye for now,_

_Harry._

Short, yes. But he really didn't feel like writing anything more, all summer. Which was why all his letters were written in more or less in the same manner, Harry particularly thought that the _Roast Chicken Club_ was a nice touch. He change it every time. Last time he had used _Dear Members of the Flaming Turkey_, but he didn't think that Fawkes would appreciate either description.

Finally the day to leave had arrived. Harry had packed the night before, so his room was tidy. Except… Harry didn't know what time the Order was coming. He didn't know whether they were going to come at night like last time, or during the day. So, Harry was stuck in the house all day, just in case. The Dursleys had already made themselves scarce for the day when they found out that Harry was being picked up that day.

It turned out to be during lunchtime when the order arrived. He heard the knock, and asked Remus a question.

"How do you activate the Marauders map?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Came Remus' answer.

Most of the people who came to pick him up last year came this year. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and a fifth man Harry didn't recognise. He thought he recognised his from somewhere, but he couldn't place where. He was a tall handsome man, with blue eyes, and dark hair.

"Wotcher, Harry." Came the greetings from Tonks.

"Hiya Tonks, guys…" Harry looked at the last man questioningly

"Kevin Gallagher," the newcomer said, striding forward with a smile on his face, his right hand outstretched to shake Harry's hand.

Harry put his hand forward and got that feeling that he knew Gallagher from somewhere.

"Have we met?" asked Harry.

"Can't have done, Harry. Gallagher is new. Moved here from overseas. He's been a traveller in the past." Answered Moody.

Gallagher and Remus grabbed Harry's trunk, which was at the foot of the stairs and went outside to stow in the car.

"Kingsley's driving," said Remus, closing the boot. They all go into the car, which was expanded from the inside magically to seat more people than it should have.

"How's business?" asked Harry.

"We've been surprisingly busy this summer. Preparing for everything." Said Tonks.

"Preparing for what?" asked Harry

"I might actually get to teach you this year, Harry. Tonks, Kingsley and I are going to be your teachers for DADA, along with Professor Killian." Moody said from the front.

"Yeah, Harry. You'll have four DADA teachers this year. We were originally going to be just us three. But there were other applicants. Dumbledore picked Killian, on DADA, and there are others who will be teaching something else."

Harry mulled this over. He thought it might be interesting to have more than one DADA professor, especially if some of them were trained Aurors. As they progressed on the subject changed from school, to Harry's life at the Dursleys. Harry told them that along with Dudley's boxing training, and his diet, Dudley wasn't as fat as before.

Once when Harry glanced towards away he thought he saw Gallagher looking at him and Remus a little wistfully. But the expression was gone before Harry could be sure; therefore he dismissed it as his imagination.

Without Harry realising, they had arrived at Grimmauld Place. Kingsley went to park the car, where it was going to be picked up by another Order member.

Moody concentrated on the address, and Harry saw 12 Grimmauld Place looking cleaner and less shabby from the outside than before.

"The Weasleys have working hard on cleaning the place up." Said Remus.

They all walked up the steps, Gallagher and Remus with Harry's trunk between them. Tonks glanced back at Remus with a weird grin on her face, whilst Moody opened the front door.

Harry and the other walked inside, which did look considerably cleaner than last year, and quietly walked past the portrait of Mrs Black, and straight down into the kitchen.

Harry got the surprise of his life when a flash went off and many enthusiastic voices calling yelled at him,

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

The white spots were barely gone from his eyes, before he was taken in bone crushing hug by each Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Harry stepped further into the room; with many more thumps on the back coming from all directions.

Harry counted all the Weasley's (Minus Percy), the twins still in horrible dragon skin vests, Hermione's parents- sat next to an enthusiastic Arthur Weasley pelting them with questions, apparently the novelty still hadn't worn off. Much to his surprise, Harry saw Neville and his Gran, along with Luna, and an older man he presumed was her dad. Harry thought Mr Lovegood looked rather ordinary looking, since he thought someone who ran the Quibbler would also have the same dress sense as Luna did. Show's what he knew, thought Harry. Harry spotted 2 witches and wizard sitting in the far corner. The younger looking witch must have sensed Harry's glance for she looked up and winked at Harry when she met his eyes. Harry could see her eyes; the glow of yellow gold seemed to glint at him with humour. She had beautiful pale skin and pure white shoulder length hair that would put even the whitest of snow to shame. Harry thought in the dark that hair must glow like a ghost. Harry saw Kevin Gallagher make a beeline for trio in the corner. The white witches two companions were older than her, but they seemed to exude a certain kind of youthfulness.

Kingsley slipped back, and Harry made his way to the center followed by Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry got closer to the trio and saw that the wizard had dark brown hair, peppered with bits of grey, and he had grey eyes, kind and warm. The witch had blonde hair and hazel eyes flecked with yellow. Harry stopped as he recognised the witch and wizard. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. He recognised them from the Chocolate Frog wizard cards.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that a birthday party had been thrown for him. His first ever. Mrs Weasley, who piled enough food on his plate to serve 4 people, personally served Harry.

"You're much too thin," fretted Mrs Weasley.

During dinner Harry was complimented on how good he looked without his glasses.

After dinner, everyone insisted he open his presents. From Ron he received lots of Chocolate Frogs, and Seekers gloves. Hermione gave Harry a book on curses and jinxes.

"For the DA, Harry." She whispered.

Harry just smiled at that. For some reason it annoyed him that Hermione would take it for granted that he would continue with the DA.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Remus, Moody, Tonks, Kinsgsley, Bill and Charlie had all pitched in to buy Harry a wand holster and a thick dragon skin vest to ear beneath his robes.

"The holster so you don't blow your buttock off by sticking your wand in your back pocket," laughed Tonks.

Moody glared at Tonks, and said that Harry should get used wearing his dragon skin vest as it repelled most minor curses and some major ones as well.

The Weasley twins and Ginny gave Harry an assortment of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, including Skiving Snack boxes.

Neville and Luna just gave Harry a lot of Honey dukes best chocolate.

After Harry opened all his presents, everyone drifted into to their own groups. "So what do you think of the multiple DADA teacher scheme?" Harry asked.

"I think it's quite exciting. To learn from Aurors, and not to mention the variety." Hermione launched forward excitedly.

"Don't forget all the extra homework." Ron groaned.

Harry just grinned. "Who's Professor Killian?" he asked.

Ron pointed towards the white haired witch who had winked at Harry. "That's Professor Killian. Remus told us she's a seer (Harry heard Hermione give a disdainful sniff at this), and she has other powers as well. Teleki… Telekine…."

"It's telekinesis, Ronald." Said Luna.

"Remus will be teaching as well. He's going to take off from where he left. Teaching us about Dark Creatures," said Hermione.

"What do you know about Professor Killian?"

"Nothing much. She's here quite a lot. She doesn't stay here, but comes over everyday. Hermione doesn't like her." Said Ginny.

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly, but it Ron who answered.

"Hermione doesn't like her because Killian said that books can be misleading as the author can be biased. Then she said that Hogwarts: A History doesn't give the full facts and it's better off gathering dust." Ron laughed.

Harry could see why Hermione didn't like her. Hogwarts: A History was one of Hermione's favourite books, and one she always quoted from.

They talked some about Harry's lack of glasses, when he saw the twins, Moody, Remus and Tonks all head towards Killian, Gallagher and the Flamels.

After a bit of laughter Harry saw Gallagher move off towards Bill and Charlie. Harry and the other drifted towards the gathering crowd. When they were close enough they heard Perenlle Flamel asking, "What makes you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can do it," Harry heard Killian say in a soothing voice. "With the right opening, I'll get him to do it and all you have to do is follow my lead."

Harry thought her voice had a musical quality to it.

Remus cast around the room as if looking for something, and when he saw Harry he waved for him to come closer.

"Harry," he said, "as you've probably been told, this is Professor Killian, Nicolas and Pernelle Flamel. Professor Alanna Killian will be one of the of the DADA teachers, Nicolas and Perenelle along with Kevin will be the new History of Magic professors. All right, Alanna, this is your opening."

Killian got up and said to Harry, "One of my powers, Harry, is telekinesis. Telekinesis is the power to move objects with your mind. I can practically move anything I want. Observe." With that said, she looked towards Gallagher who was still talking and laughing with Bill and Charlie, and levitated him in the air.

Gallagher yelped as he felt his feet lift from the ground. But he immediately seemed to know who the culprit was. He turned his head and glared at Killian who put him down. He stomped over angrily.

"What did you have to do that for?" he demanded.

"Do what?"

"Levitate me." Gallagher glared.

"First of all, I was demonstrating my powers to Mr Potter, second of all, I didn't levitate you. I levitated your underwear." She finished innocently.

Harry heard a stifled giggle behind him whilst he tried to suppress his own smile.

"My underwear !"

"Yeah, them bright yellow thongs you're wearing." Killian said innocently.

Harry had to take a seat as he heard more suppressed laughter behind him. He noticed that the rest of the room had gone quiet to what was going on.

"I AM NOT WEARING BRIGHT YELLOW THONGS!" Gallagher yelled.

Killian turned around and said, "Moody you liar. You told you saw yellow thongs."

"Now, now there Alanna. I can see his thongs as we speak."

"Listen here, you bloody pervert. It's not enough that you look through people's clothes, but you need to get that eye of yours checked. Yellow thongs, indeed. I'll show you yellow thongs," Gallagher muttered, and with that he shucked off his robes, kicked off his shoes and undid his belt buckle. Harry heard a whispered spell before his pants could fall.

Just as his pants fell to the floor many gasps were heard when…

…Bright Yellow Thongs that shaped the area quite, ahem, well, were revealed…

…Harry heard the kitchen door open and Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked through.

Gallagher had turned when he heard the door open so the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall got a look as well.

"See, not yellow … thongs…" he faltered as he looked down. His whole face turned tomato red.

Harry saw McGonagall's cheeks stain red, and as Harry saw many people had either burst into laughter or blushed themselves red. Or both. Bill had to lean on Charlie he was laughing so hard.

Harry saw the girls staring intently whilst at the same time trying not to.

"Molly!" Harry heard Mr Weasley say indignantly.

"Oh, hush Arthur. You know yours is bigger." Mrs Weasley froze as soon as the words had come out of her mouth.

As did everyone else when they heard. There was another gale of laughter, and many loud hoots from behind Harry,

"Aye… must be true. They have seven children to prove it." Harry heard Tonks shout over the laughter.

After Tonks' comment the laughter grew higher in volume if that was possible. Bill who grew red in the face after hearing Mrs Weasley's comment, choked harder on the sip of butterbeer after hearing Tonks' lewd one.

Harry saw Ron covering his eyes in embarrassment and heard him say, "Someone, kill me. Please. I can't take this torture."

Harry himself was laughing so hard that he felt tears of laughter behind his eyes. He saw Gallagher re-do his belt buckle, still red in the face. Trying not join in with the laughter that had started because his humiliating actions.

Harry saw Killian coming back to group and say, "All right losers. Cough up. I told you I could do it."

Tonks, the twins and the Flamels all gave up five galleons each. Killian counted the money and split between Moody, Remus and herself, smirking smugly all the time.

888

_Hope you enjoyed that, thought it was funny myself whilst I was writing it. Please review and any comments and criticisms are always welcome. _

_Lady Connor_


	4. Of OWL Results and NEWT choices

Chapter 4 – Of OWL Results and NEWT choices

_"It is the mark of an educated mind to be able to entertain a thought without accepting it." **Aristotle**_

After the prank on Gallagher, many of the Order members drifted off. Sturgis Podmore gave Harry one last "Happy Birthday Harry" before he left.

Only the Weasleys, the Flamels, Gallagher, Killian, the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall remained. Moody and Remus were one of the first to go, especially since Gallagher was still glaring on their direction, trying to determine the culprit who changed his underwear.

The Weasley siblings weren't likely to mention the prank, especially after the comments that were aimed towards their parents.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Harry heard McGonagall clear her throat behind him.

"First of all Potter, Happy Birthday. Your gift, your Firebolt is in you're your room. All ministry decrees have been lifted and you have been re-instated as Seeker for the Quidditch team. Second of all, "now addressing all of them, "I know you have been wondering about your OWL results, we decided to give them to you when you were all together."

McGonagall gave out think envelopes to the four soon to be sixth years. Ron took his with a pale face and a trembling hand.

"Here's an idea. Why don't we all open each others?" suggested Harry.

Harry noticed that everyone had quieted down to listen to their results. Harry gave his envelope to Hermione, Neville gave his to Ron, Ron gave his to Harry, and Hermione gave hers to Neville. They all looked at each other, took a deep breath and opened the envelopes. Harry unfolded Ron's OWL results and scanned down.

"I'm sorry Ron," his face downcast. "Mate, you only got 10 OWLs." Ron swallowed hard. "Although if it makes you feel better you got an Outstanding in DADA," Harry plunged on.

Ron paled even further, then his eyes widened as he comprehended Harry's words. He realised Harry's trick and scowled as he snatched his results from a smirking Harry.

"Congrats Neville, you got 13 OWLs," Ron said handing Neville his results.

Neville announced Hermione's 13 OWLs after hearing his own with a stunned expression. He couldn't believe he got the same as Hermione.

"Harry, you got 14 OWLs," Hermione said somewhat stiltedly, handing Harry his results.

Harry couldn't believe it either. He got more OWLs than Hermione!

"Congratulations Harry," she said, her chin trembling and her eyes shining. Then she ran out of the room. Harry looked around as the awkward silence lengthened.

"Don't worry, Harry," came Mrs Granger's voice. "She'll come around soon. "

Everyone else gave their congrats to Harry and the others. However, the twins looked on in horror.

"First prefect, then 10 OWLs, what is the world coming to? Ginny, you're our last hope," said George in an appalled voice.

Ginny told them that she was made prefect, McGonagall having handed her and Luna their own letters. Fred and George leaned on each other and pretended to break down in tears.

Mrs Weasley was beaming with pride. Neville was also in shock; however his Gran was hovering around him in pleased manner. Neville had received an extra credit in Herbology, and much to his disbelief he had received an O in Potions.

Harry had also received an extra credit, but his was in DADA. Outstanding meant 2 OWLs, Exceeds Expectations meant 1 as did Acceptable. Anything below meant no OWLs.

His results were:

DADA – O

Potions – O (Harry thought he did rather well without Snape breathing over him)

Charms – EE

Transfiguration – EE

History of Magic – A (He really didn't know how he managed that)

Herbology – EE

Care of Magical Creatures – O

Astronomy – A (The boundary had been lowered slightly since that was when McGonagall was being attacked)

Divination – O

"O in Divination…How did that happen?" Harry said thoroughly bewildered.

"As it happens, your examiner Griselda Marchbanks thought you were quite inept at divining the future yourself. But after a fountain incident and a frantic message, she reconsidered your predictions."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, who was behind Harry.

"After she left Hogwarts, Madam Marchbanks put your predictions straight out of her mind, Potter. But when she got to the Ministry, a 'soggy stranger', one of the junior ministry employees who had fallen into the Fountain of the Magical Brethren, met her with the message that her cousin was frantically trying to contact her. Now the previous week before she was meant to come in for exams, Madam Marchbanks was actually in France, staying in a hotel whilst touring with some of the magical sites. That same Tuesday she left early because she received an invitation to join a few of her friends at their mansion instead of staying at the hotel. As it happened, there was a big family reunion at the same hotel she was staying at, and some of the guests got really out of hand and let off some fireworks. Griselda in her hurry to get away forgot to close the window, and a few of the fireworks escaped and flew in through the open window. Had Madam Marchbanks not decided to leave an hour early, she would have died in the fire. Her cousin was frantic in her need to contact Griselda and enquire about her health since she had not heard of anything from her."

Harry was slightly stunned at the fact that his made up predictions had actually come true. Ron laughed at the story and said maybe he should take up Trelawney's job.

Harry asked if he could talk to Professor McGonagall in private.

"Professor, I um… I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me last year. You know, in front of Umbridge…"

"Ah, yes, about that Potter. Well, I promised you Potter that I would help you become and Auror even if I had to train you myself. It's a good thing you got an Outstanding in Potions all by yourself, it's shows how determined you are to achieve your goal. I am very proud of you for working so hard."

Harry was slightly embarrassed and pleased at the same time. He respected Professor McGonagall. She had always been fair to him, and she had never treated him any different than she would any other student. If anything she made him work harder because she didn't want anyone to think she was taken in by his celebrity status. She had given him a chance at being Gryffindor Seeker and had even given him his first broom. He still had the pieces of the Nimbus 2000, he had decided to store them his Gringotts vault. And there they would always remain.

"Actually Professor, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I hope I didn't put you through too much trouble, but I kind of don't want to become an Auror anymore. I mean, it just seems that working at the Ministry isn't for me. There are so many corrupted people there; I don't see how I could work there."

"No problem, Potter. No harm done. But not everyone is corrupt in the Ministry, you know. "

"Yes Professor," Harry said glancing in Arthur Weasley's direction who was talking to Ron about his NEWT choices, "I know."

Harry quickly told McGonagall which NEWTs he wanted to take. DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and he reluctantly added Potions. Neville decided to take exactly the same classes as Harry as did Ron who had picked History of Magic instead of Potions since he didn't get the required grade.

"Gallagher will be teaching History to the NEWT classes and the Flamel will be teaching everyone else," said Ron. "Binns has gone," though he seemed in two minds about that. As Binns' expertise was going to be redirected elsewhere Ron would actually have a good teacher since he liked Gallagher, but this is also meant that he would have to stay awake and actually write some notes, instead of copying Hermione's.

Hermione didn't come down for the rest of evening.

Harry saw his friends go quiet and turned around to see Dumbledore was behind him.

"Harry, if I may talk to you alone?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure," Harry shrugged and followed Dumbledore out. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Gallagher and Killian were watching him walk out.

"You've been avoiding me Harry." Dumbledore stated after they had found some privacy.

It was true, Harry had been avoiding Dumbledore. He had noticed the glances Dumbledore had sent his way, hoping desperately that Harry would look at him. Harry found it ironic that Dumbledore had spent all last year trying to avoid eye contact with Harry. Whenever Harry had been trying to find some comfort in Dumbledore's presence seeking his help, at the trial, in his office when Fudge had tried to expel him, Dumbledore had steadfastly steered clear of Harry. Yet this year he was doing just the opposite. This year, Dumbledore wanted Harry to come to him with his problems, wanted Harry to know that his door would always be open. But Harry knew that he wouldn't go.

So he just said, "I don't know what you mean, Headmaster."

He was lying and they both knew it.

Dumbledore sighed. "I know you are angry with me Harry. But I did what I did all for the best."

Harry resented that argument. That seemed to be his argument for everything. Forcing Sirius to stay in a house he had desperately wanted to escape, a house full of bad memories and even worse people. Making him stay with a house-elf whose loyalty fell towards a portrait of his mistress, the only person he would take orders from. Forcing Harry to stay at the Dursley's, with people who hated him enough to lock him a cupboard for ten years, who hurt him mentally and physically, who starved and beat him, who locked him in Dudley's second bedroom with multiple locks that were still there, who put bars on his windows so he couldn't even let his owl out. The best for whom? Harry thought to himself. The best for Sirius who had but his own bitter memories of the house made worse courtesy of Azkaban? The best for Harry who was treated as nothing more than a house-elf and told repeatedly that he was worthless and looked upon as he contained the plague? The best for Petunia Dursley and her family who had wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world yet found herself dragged into it regardless of her feelings? Harry didn't really understand the reasoning behind Dumbledore's intentions, and even if he did he didn't have to like it.

"Yes, Professor," he answered calmly instead of letting spew his real feelings. "I understand that you thought what you were doing was right. Was there something in particular you wanted?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at Harry's words, but sighed and said, "Yes, Harry. Your Occlumency lessons will take place once school is in session again. You will be tutored by both myself and Professor Snape."

Harry simply agreed with a "Yes, Professor."

"After lessons have started in earnest you will be informed by Professor McGonagall when you will be required to come to us."

"Yes, Professor." Harry repeated.

The pain in Dumbledore's eyes should have made Harry feel guilty. But it didn't. For some reason it made him even angrier, though he tried not to let it show. The silence lengthened as Dumbledore expected Harry to speak some more, but when he didn't Dumbledore told Harry he was free to go.

Harry slowly made his way back to kitchen and spent the evening chatting to his friends. Dumbledore and McGonagall had left after 10 more minutes. Bill, Charlie and the twins departed soon after the two professors as did Gallagher and Killian. Soon only the Grangers, the remaining Weasley's, the Flamels, Harry, Neville and his Gran, and Luna and her father remained.

Harry was about to help with the clearing away but Mrs Weasley waved him off telling the children that they should go to bed. Harry, Ron and Neville were sharing a room and they quickly changed. Harry changed his t-shirt and slipped off his pants so he was sleeping in his boxers.

They wished each other good night before Harry cleared his mind and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Not so far away in a location unknown, Kevin Gallagher and Alanna Killian walked side by side, and talked amongst themselves. 

"So what did you think?" asked Killian.

"I think it was a rotten trick." Said Gallagher heatedly, referring to the pranks. Killian gave him a sideways amused smirk.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," not sounding sorry at all. "But I meant about Harry Potter."

"He seemed kind of quiet. I know he was laughing and joking and all that, but he seemed kind of different."

"Well, he has lost his godfather you know," said Killian, giving him a significant look. "He may have accepted that Sirius Black is dead, but it doesn't mean he won't mourn. In fact, he has mourned and he's moved on. It's been nearly over a month. Now he's filling in that empty space that left by his godfather. Remus Lupin is doing it quite nicely don't you think?" she said giving him a sideways glance again.

Gallagher didn't' say anything as they walked on.

"Ready for Hogwarts?" Alanna asked after a while.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be."

"Stop sulking," Alanna said with a smirk. "I know you're starting to feel guilty for this deception. But I gave you a choice of whether you wanted to join me or not. You could have easily stayed away." She stopped and turned to him and said more seriously, "But I'm telling you now, don't slip up. Keep your conscience locked up a while and then after our work is done you can do whatever you want. I can't afford for you to blow our cover in front of the Order. Bear in mind, if you blow your cover, you'll not only have blown mine as well but you'll have blown a couple others. You keep that mouth of yours shut, especially around Snape." Gallagher was about to protest, but Killian beat him to it, "I know what you think about him, remember? Don't goad him and don't let him goad you. Put you personal feelings aside, and leave him be. It's arguing with people like him that got you into this in the first place. Snape may or may not a traitor, but he'll get his, whichever way his loyalties lie."

Gallagher looked away sullenly and nodded.

"Snape isn't our problem. Dumbledore's our problem. The old man will be watching our every move, especially mine. For some reason he doesn't trust me," she said in a mock thoughtful voice.

"I wonder why?" said Gallagher dryly, a reluctant smile on his face. "Could it be that you clash on every issue?"

"Not every issue! We have a time limit, and Dumbledore seems to be at every door, blocking it like a bull. He's already suspicious about me, but he doesn't suspect you all that much. If you slip, even a little, he'll kick us out faster than you'd think ever possible."

Gallagher just nodded again. With that they disappeared with a silent pop.

* * *

_I've been working really hard on this story and I hope my readers are enjoying it. I know it's kind of slow but hopefully the pace will pick up. Meanwhile, please review and tell me what you think. And I apologise if there are any mistakes, as I have no beta to go through it._

_Lady Connor_


	5. Of Holiday Remains and Catching Trains

Chapter 5 – Of Holiday Remains and Catching Trains

"_No one cab possibly know what is about to happen. It is happening, each time, for the first time, for the only time." –**James Arthur Baldwin**_

Harry came down early he next morning, only to find he was not the only one there. Killian and Tonks were in the kitchen making breakfast. Well, actually, Killian was making breakfast and Tonks was sitting at the table, out of harms way. No one else was up yet, not even Mrs Weasley, who was usually up and about before everyone else.

"Want any help?" Harry offered.

Killian immediately put Harry on frying the bacon, sausage and eggs, whilst she buttered mounds of toast. Harry saw five toasts being buttered with five knives, and even as he looked he saw two extra knives join the fray. Harry thought it was safe to assume that Killian was using her telekinetic abilities.

They were setting the table when Mr and Mrs Granger walked in followed by Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron. Mr Lovegood and Mrs Longbottom walked in behind them.

"Mum not here?" asked Ginny.

"Must still be in bed," said Tonks.

"Give you three guess as to what they're doing," Killian muttered.

Harry stifled a laugh at Ginny and Ron's faces. Ron almost looked like he put off his food. But no, he continued eating.

Harry barely finished his first toast when the Flamels walked in followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Morning Molly Arthur. Have a good nights sleep?" asked Killian in a bright voice, smirking at the Weasley parents.

Tonks got and placed two plates heaping with food in front of Molly and Arthur as they sat down.

"Need to keep that energy up. Certain types of exercises need plenty of sustenance," Tonks said with a wink.

Most of the occupants burst out into laughter.

"Sorry for not having breakfast ready," said Molly changing the subject whilst eyeing the food. "I didn't realise it was so late. But it seems you managed quite well without me."

"For future information Molly, Arthur, rest assured that if you want to wake up late, if you want a bit of a lie-in, or even if you want a bit of lone time together, you won't have to worry that we'll starve without you. It'll be hardship, but we think we'll survive with your excellent feasts. We'll manage to fend for ourselves." Killian put on her best martyr like voice.

Everyone, barring the Weasleys who continued to turn red, burst out laughing.

After breakfast the children were shooed out of the kitchen. They spent most of the time in the boys' room. Harry and Ron were playing chess, with Neville egging a losing Harry on. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the corner discussing their Hogwarts letters. Hermione had apologised to Harry for the night before. She congratulated him on a job well done and told him that she was determined to do better in the NEWTs exams

Harry spent time between talking with his friends, or reading through some of his old school books as well as the new ones he had received. Mostly he was reading through the Occlumency book he had received from Remus, but he really couldn't seem to make any sense of it. Harry decided to read through it a second time. They headed down to lunch Harry taking his book with his. He settled himself towards the food end of the table; the others seated themselves near him, his book next to him. Hermione as she often did at Hogwarts propped her Arithmancy book against the water jug and started reading as she ate. Ron and Neville set up Ron's chess set and started playing on the kitchen table. Neville didn't seem to have much more luck than Harry did at beating Ron.

The adults all clustered around the other end of the table, laughing over something Tonks was saying.

"Learning Occlumency Harry?" came Killian's voice. Harry saw her eye his book curiously.

"Yeah."

"What technique are you using?"

Harry hesitated. "The book doesn't mention techniques." No techniques that he could make sense of, he added silently to himself. He saw Killian grin at him.

"Who gave you the book?" she asked.

"Remus borrowed it from someone," Harry answered.

"Can I see the book?"

Harry nodded. He was about to get up and walk around to Killian, but it flew out his hand and he saw Killian grab it. She spent five minutes flicking through the pages and then levitated the book back to Harry who grabbed it and put it down beside him.

"How's it working for you?"

"Clearing my mind helps, but it still makes my scar hurt." Harry thought it'd help even better if he could actually understand what the book was saying.

Killian smirked at him again. Then she looked confused. "What's Occlumency got to do with your scar?"

It was Harry's turn to look confused.

"Harry has to learn to shield his mind from You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who can send Harry false images. If Harry doesn't learn how to shield his mind using Occlumency," Molly explained.

"But Occlumency shields the mind from external sources?" she said almost questioningly. Receiving a nod from Nicolas Flamel, she continued, "It's kind of useless trying to Occlumency to shield your mind from Voldemort."

"How do you mean? Dumbledore wanted me to learn to shield my mind from Voldemort using Occlumency because it would stop Voldemort from sending me false information."

"As far I know Harry, you got that scar when Voldemort's curse failed and backfired on him, right?" Harry nodded. "The curse failed and forced a connection between the two of you. Now, Occlumency is shielding your mind from _external_ sources. Since that scar connects you to Voldemort, technically Voldemort is already in your mind, therefore becoming _internal _sort of. If Voldemort can send you false images he obviously can't do it when he's near you. Which means wherever he is, he can send whatever images he wants, whether intentionally or not."

Harry nodded, it made sense.

"You said that clearing your mind makes you scar hurt." It was more of a statement than a question. Everyone else was quiet to hear what was going on.

"So are you saying that learning Occlumency is useless?" Harry asked to cover up the silence.

"Not useless exactly. Learning Occlumency is good, but for particular problem there is an advanced form of Occlumency to study that may be particularly helpful. I think that the reason your scar hurts after clearing you mind is because when you try to shield your mind from Voldemort you're essentially trying to separate a part of yourself. Like I said, Voldemort forged a connection with you when the Killing Curse failed. Voldemort therefore is embedded, for the lack of a better word, in your mind. By shielding yourself from him you're not only trying to force Him out, but you are also forcing a part of yourself out. Have I confused you or did it actually make sense?" she asked.

"Actually it did make sense. So how would I stop Voldemort from sending me false visions?"

"You can try to learn to some meditation techniques similar to Occlumency and then try learning advanced Occlumency."

"I bought a martial arts book that has meditation techniques."

"That's good. Keep trying that until your Occlumency lessons. That's all you can really do."

"Are you an Occlumens?" asked Harry, an idea forming in his mind.

"I must say I'm quite adept at defending my mind from outside forces." She replied.

Harry nodded. "Would it possible if you taught me?" Harry thought if Killian taught him then he wouldn't have to endure lessons with Snape or Dumbledore. He saw Killian looking at him with a grin on her face. Harry had the distinct feeling that she knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"You'd have to ask Dumbledore about that. He was the one who suggested Occlumency in the first place."

Harry nodded and turned back towards his friends. Conversation picked up again. Killian went back to her conversation with the Flamels.

* * *

"Dumbledore is already wary of me," said Killian. "Nicolas, do you think that you could present this idea to him?" 

"I'll try to talk to him, my dear. Don't worry." Said Nicholas.

* * *

After lunch Harry handed over his key to Mrs Weasley who along with Mr Weasley, Tonks and Moody who were going to Diagon Alley to pick up the children's school things. Neville and Mrs Longbottom were also going to get Neville his new wand. 

After dinner Moody informed Harry that Killian would be taking over Snape and Dumbledore's Occlumency lessons. Harry's eyes lit up at the news and he went to bed happy.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed very quickly. Harry spent most the time reading over his NEWT books. Hermione as was her wont did likewise. Harry read his potions books, determined not to give Snape any excuse to kick him out of class because of his work. He also read over his basic theory books from previous years. Snape had never gone over theories expecting students to follow recipes from the board. 

Ginny and Luna spent their time doing last minute homework and listening to Luna talk about her trips abroad and the Quibbler.

Neville bragged about his new wand; Cherry and unicorn hair. Sometimes the boys spent their time playing chess. Still losing to Ron.

* * *

Despite packing the night before on Mrs Weasley's insistence, things were still hectic in the morning. Even without the twins to hinder them. 

Each of the kids said farewell to the respective parents. The Flamels who were staying over at Grimmauld Place for the summer had already left for the station. They were waiting there, as well as Gallagher and Remus.

Two cars were parked out HQ, and each was taking a different route. More of Moody's paranoia Tonks had said winking at the children. Harry, Luna and Neville were placed in one car, their trunks stored in the boots and the animals safely secured in their cages. Killian was their driver and Tonks was their escort.

Kingsley was driving the other car and Moody was escorting Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Harry found out that the Flamels, Gallagher, Moody, Tonks, Killian, Kingsley and Remus were going to be on the train for protection.

"Just in case," Killian said.

Luna continued reading the Quibbler upside as she had all summer. Neville and Harry talked about Quidditch.

When they got to the station Harry saw that Moody and Kingsley were already there. Harry was surprised to see that they were actually early for once. It was only 10-30 a.m.

The other Hogwarts students and their parents seemed relieved that there were Aurors (Tonks and Kingsley) and other qualified professors were protecting the train and the students.

Harry and the others were told to find an apartment as close to the front as possible and therefore stowed their trunks accordingly.

Remus and the other teachers were talking to Harry and the gang, whilst also keeping an eye out for trouble on the platform.

Remus saw Alanna's eyes turn mercury silver. It could only be a vision. Remus wondered what the vision was. Her already fair skin had turned pale and he saw her fists clench. Everyone noticed and waited expectantly.

Seconds dragged by like hours when finally she snapped out of it. She turned to look out and Remus followed her gaze to the large clock on the platform. The time was 10-40 a.m.

"What did you see?" asked Nicolas.

"Attack on the train," she said rubbing her now gold eyes. She ran a hand through her snow white hair. "Exactly at 11 o'clock."

Remus turned around to Harry and his friends and warned them not to move, no matter what. He waited for them to nod before leaving with the rest as they filed out, wands at the ready. The Flamels stayed on the train, as did Kevin.

Remus waved towards Moody and Kingsley as he tried to catch their attention. They saw him and quickly made their way towards him. He explained about the vision Alanna had and they made their way on the platform to patrol.

Remus heard Alanna's voice booming out, she and Tonks went to the front of the train, to the driver's compartment to call for back up.

"This is your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Killian. May I please have your attention? Will all students please say the final farewells to their parents and guardians and please board the train. This is a matter of your safety. Parents please say your farewells and vacate the platform immediately. I repeat this is for your safety. Students enter the train, find yourselves a compartment and stow away your luggage securely. Have your wands ready. Not following instructions will result in danger to the lives of everyone on the train and platform. Thank you."

Remus saw and heard many mutters of alarm. It was obvious that the parents left the platform with much reluctance. The parents followed instructions as did the students and slowly the platform emptied.

More Aurors had apparated onto the platform and took their defensive position in front of the train.

There was only five minutes until the clock struck eleven and more students were slowly arriving. With only a few more minutes to go everyone was waiting for the action. The train had started and Remus felt the stares of the students who watching out of the windows with baited breaths. He thought that all the students must have already have boarded.

The train was warming up and Remus saw Alanna step off the train. She took her place along side the Aurors.

Remus, Moody and Kingsley were all instructed to board the train, which they did reluctantly. They each entered through a different door in case a Death Eater tried to enter. Remus clutched at one the handle next to the door whilst the other clenched tightly at his wand, poised to fire off one of the many curses that was on the tip of his tongue. Tonks took up her position at the door nearest to the driver's compartment.

Finally the clock struck eleven and he saw 10 or so Death Eaters apparated onto the platform. They seemed surprised at the Aurors defending the train. But they immediately started sending off spells. Remus sent stunning spells towards the Death Eaters, and saw that Tonks and the other were doing the same. The train started moving, and slowly the Death Eaters apparated away as they saw the futility of the attack, leaving the fallen comrades behind. The train gathered speed and he saw the Aurors enervating the fallen colleagues and binding the fallen Death Eaters. The train gathered more speed and Remus heard Tonks yell, "Alanna!"

Remus saw Alanna run to catch the train that gathered more and more speed. But Alanna was running surprisingly fast as well. Remus saw her reach out her hand to grab at the handle and pull herself onto the train. He pulled back and made his way to the back to meet her. Remus heard the cheer of the students and smiled to himself.

The crisis was over, and everyone made their way back to their compartments no doubt to talk about what happened. And, Remus sighed to himself, to embellish the parts they didn't like and exaggerate the parts they did. Such was the gossip of the Hogwarts.

* * *

The gang, minus Ginny; who had gone to seek out Dean, were talking amongst themselves about the attack, whilst raiding the supply of food that Harry had bought from the trolley. 

Ron was munching on a Chocolate Frog whilst Hermione told them about Malfoy's unusually quiet behaviour.

"Malfoy was really quiet. He didn't swear or sneer at me or anything," said Hermione.

"I can't believe he's still a prefect," Ron grumbled.

They moved onto other topics and played wizard chess. Harry was into his fifth Chocolate Frog when he heard Professor Killian's voice booming out,

"Students of Hogwarts, please pay attention. All prefects please report to the front of the train. Head Boy and Girl, plus all teachers patrolling the train return to the front for instructions. I repeat all prefects to the front of the train. All students please make sure your luggage is secured into place and lock with a strong charm. Release all owls and send them onto Hogwarts. Any students with other pets secure them in to their cages and use a friend's owl to fly it to Hogwarts. Again this is for your own safety. Thank you and follow my instructions carefully. All questions will be answered and everything will be explained afterwards."

"Go on, we'll secure your stuff," said Harry.

Ron and Hermione rushed out of the compartment and since they were already close to the front they didn't have far to go.

Neville, Luna and Harry secured their trunks under the seat after making sure they were locked safely. They had stuffed half the food into their pockets and the rest had gone into their trunks.

Harry released Hedwig and Pig and shrunk their cages and put them into him pocket as well. He had to coax Crookshanks into his cage and secured the catch properly. He opened the window and let Hedwig out first. He placed a feather light charms on Crookshank's cage and placed it in Hedwig's talons.

"Fly carefully," he instructed her.

Neville used Pig to fly his toad Trevor in his little cage. Pig knew it was urgent so he held completely still. Harry saw many owls fly away in a similar fashion, either alone or with secured cages.

Killian's voice boomed out again,

"Will all students who know how and help this who don't, place cushioning charms in their compartments. And can all students who can conjure ropes come to the front of the train and meet with Professor Lupin."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicolas, Perenelle, Kingsley and Kevin were getting ready. 

They had been chatting amongst themselves, waiting for their turn for patrolling duty when Alanna had been hit with another vision. This one more violent than the first. Her fair complexion had paled even further enough to resemble her snow white hair. The terror and fear on her face was reflected on of all of theirs after hearing what the vision was about. This one was about a collapsed bridge that came up ahead.

Nicolas, Perenelle, Kingsley and Kevin were being flown out by Alanna as her instructions were being carried out.

Alanna said that the bridge collapse was approximately an hour away. She could fly them to the bridge and get back by herself in less than fifteen minutes if she flew them at full speed- faster than their brooms.

Remus, Moody and Tonks were staying on the train.

The four professors who were flown out were given the task to ix the bridge as best as they could.

Alanna was going to come back and help stop the train before it reached the bridge. If both parties failed then students would flown out via broom, but it was likely as much as they didn't want to think about it that many students would plunge to their death.

* * *

Remus and Moody were helping conjure up long ropes with the students who consisted of seventh years as they were only ones to have learnt it. Whilst the Tonks had a few other seventh years conjure up small black flags. The black flags would be held by prefects and a few other students, who were going to be placed strategically throughout the train to wave outside the windows. This was to indicate whether they were getting closer to the bridge or not. 

Remus and Moody helped the students bind the ropes to make as many long ropes as they could. They also had added strengthening charms to keep the ropes taut.

Alanna flew out with the other and dropped them off near the bridge. She wished them luck and bid them to work as fast they could.

Just as she had said she returned barely fifteen minutes after she left. She and the others had approximately 45 minutes to stop the train. The train controls had been tampered with magically, so they had to stop the train manually.

As crazy as the plan was, Alanna thought that she and the others could pull the train to a stop physically. She would have tried pushing against the front of the train but the others had protested that doing so would be suicide.

Alanna was therefore going to stop the train by pulling it from the back, with the help of Remus. His werewolf strength would come in extremely handy.

Moody was going to be at the front with the driver to give the signal to raise the black flag. As his magical eye permitted him to see through objects and also into the distance he would be able to see through the front of the train and into the distance to see how far or near they were from the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bridge the four professors were working hard to piece the bridge back together. Nicolas was summoning the pieces that had fallen into the river. Luckily the under support hadn't been damaged much, but it was obvious that the weight of the train would cause the whole bridge to collapse. 

Kingsley worked on repairing the under support and rebuilding the brick.

Perenelle and Kevin worked together to bind the remaining railways.

It was slow work as they could do much until all the pieces were summoned by Nicolas.

Moody took his place at the front with the driver, who was sweating under the pressure, but Norman Ramsey was determined to save the Hogwarts Express. He loved looking after the train. Since the magical wards on the train had failed they'd have to rely on the old fashioned mechanical levers that hadn't been used in years. It was Norman's contribute to help stop the train. He would pull the lever whilst the others would pull from the back. The brakes would hep add some friction to the railways and with the combined pulling they might be able to stop the train in time.

Remus, Tonks and Alanna rushed to the back of the train, placing students strategically throughout the train, ready to stick the black flags as the bridge loomed nearer.

Remus and Alanna flew out as Alanna used telekinesis to keep them in the air. They had two long ropes between them. The ropes were tied to the bottom of the last compartment, leading out of the open door that led outside. It was meant to be used as an emergency exit at the back of the train that hadn't been used in many years. The ropes were being strengthened by numerous charms so they wouldn't break from the strain. Draco Malfoy, another seventh year Slytherin and a seventh year Ravenclaw was going to renew the charms every so often. Only 35 minutes left.

Remus and Alanna were in the air. Alanna wrapped her length of rope around both her arms and pulled with all her strength- physical and mental. Remus did the same, he already feel the ropes burning. After 10 minutes of pulling, it was obvious they couldn't feel any difference in the train speed; it was pulling them with it. Alanna pointed towards the trees. They were surrounded by a forest with enormously thick trees. Remus understood what she meant. She levitated Remus and herself to the trees further back behind them and wrapped the rope around them twice. He could feel the ropes tighten.

Remus felt the ropes burn even more. The rope was straining, he was feeling really tired. His muscles were burning from the effort. But he planted his feet firmly against the tree and held on with his might. He thought he felt the train slow, not by much, but enough to be felt.

Remus felt his feet leave the tree involuntarily and thought maybe he was wrong. But it was only Alanna levitating them further back. The train had slowed down, but they were 15 minutes away from the bridge. They had to work faster.

* * *

Moody could see the collapsed part of the bridge in the distance. He slowly counted backwards from a hundred and prayed.

* * *

Remus and Alanna could feel the train slowing, but the trees were also suffering. The ropes burned and strained around the tree bark, but they were slowly pulling back. 

It was working. They were actually pulling the train backwards, but they were still too slow.

* * *

5…4…3…2…1 – Moody gave the signal.

* * *

Throughout the train black flags were being raised outside the windows. Tonks saw them come closer and closer. Tonks prayed.

* * *

Remus saw the black flags, and the big black flag that Tonks raised as she stood at the door at the back of the compartment. He pulled harder, as did Alanna. Alanna pulled them towards each other so that they dissecting the other's path. Remus had to admire Alanna. He himself was just using his physical strength. She was using mental and physical. Even though she didn't have his advantage of being a werewolf with superhuman strength, she was still strangely strong in her own right. Stronger than any human had any right to be. 

Alanna and Remus crossed over, going in opposite directions. They felt the ropes straining even more.

* * *

Draco and the two other seventh years saw the ropes strain, and renewed the charms. The ropes looked like they wanted pull the floor from beneath them. 

Remus gritted his teeth. He could feel it. The train was grinding against the rails harder; he could hear the harsh screech as loud as a screaming banshee. The train wanted to move forward, but they were forcing it backwards. He pulled even harder.

It was happening, it was working. He felt like howling.

The train was grinding to a halt.

* * *

All the student throughout the train let out sighs of relief. The train was grinding to a halt.

* * *

Moody felt the train grind to a halt.

* * *

The four professors at the bridge saw the train stop.

* * *

And one thought was going through everyone's mind. _And none too soon!_

The students and prefects all let out loud cheers.

* * *

_Hey guys..._

_after reading HP and the HBP it's obvious that this is be completely AU. You might recognise some characters from HBP, watch out for them. I'll be borrowing certain things form HBP, but mostly this will be all of my own ideas. I know some people think that the HBP was a disappointment but in my mind it was reeally good. I can't wait for the **grande finale**. I also can't believe that the end is near._

_Anyway, back to the fic... I apologise for any mistakes, I have no Beta to go over it, so there will probably be plenty of mistakes. Any beta volunteers?_

_Please review..._

_Bye for now,_

_Lady Connor_


	6. Of Songs and First Week Back

Chapter 6 – Of Songs and First Week Back

_"Go jogging? What, and get hit by a meteor?"_ **Robert Benchley**

Alanna deposited Remus and herself to the ground. Together they unwound the rope from the trees and slowly pulled the train backwards a little more. Remus knew that they stopped in a nick of time. Had they been unsuccessful many students would have lost their lives.

Painstakingly they pulled the train at least a quarter of a mile backwards. Not only did they pull the train, but also the weight of the students which made the train infinitely heavier.

Alanna flew them back to the back of the train where Tonks and a few of the other students were waiting. Tonks looked like she wanted to cry but held back. Remus could still feel his muscles burning. They all made their way to the front, wading past students who threw questions at them from every angle.

The prefects were sent to patrol the corridors, and the professors made their way to the drivers' compartment.

"I don't think it's time to celebrate just yet," Moody growled in the way of greeting.

Tonks looked confused. "What's wrong now?"

Moody asked Alanna to fly them to the bridge. The professors had left the Head Boy and girl in charge, and told them to spread the word that they'd obviously be late for the Feast.

Arriving at the bridge they saw the others waiting near the tracks.

Remus turned to see Alanna frown as she looked down. He followed her gaze but couldn't figure what was wrong now.

"Do you see it?" asked Moody.

Ailish nodded. "But it might be a problem for now. If we cast one of the temporary strengthening charms then that should suffice for now."

"What's the problem?" asked Tonks as they landed near the other four.

"The spells used on the tracks have been tampered with. I know you've fixed the bridge itself," added Moody as he saw Kevin trying to interfere. "The whole bridge was tampered with. You've managed to fix the physical part, but the age old spells have been negated somewhat."

"So what do we do?" asked Remus.

Moody looked at Alanna. "You said it wasn't going to be a problem. Explain."

Everyone turned to look at Alanna who had gaze fixed squarely on the bridge.

" Who here can cast the Trengus Charm?" she asked instead.

Remus recognised the charm- it was of the strongest strengthening charms, meant to be cast for a short while as they required a lot of power.

Nicolas and Perenelle nodded, as did Kingsley and Moody. Remus also nodded though more hesitantly than the others.

"I can cast it, but it won't be particularly strong." Said Kevin.

Tonks told them that she couldn't cast the charm at all.

"Will it work though?" asked Keith.

"As I said, it will only be temporary. But if you all combine it long enough for the train to pass that should be enough. There's nothing much else we could do. Frankly, we should be glad that the damage is only confined to the bridge and not the rest of the tracks to Hogwarts. The whole track will have to be re-warded from scratch, and the drivers' compartment will have to looked over as well."

Keith seemed pacified with this.

Moody instructed Tonks to apparate back to the train. She was to tell the driver to start the train full steam ahead.

"Ready?" asked Alanna.

Remus found himself once again levitated into the air. It was a very different sensation from riding a broom, he decided. At least with a broom he knew he was in control, that he had something to hold onto. A reassurance of solidity.

However, being levitated by Alanna, especially over a fifty foot drop, plus the depth of the river meant his life was literally in her hands… well her mental hands, he amended. But he trusted her. And not just because she was a member of the Order.

Thanks to his super-hearing, he could the start of train engine. Alanna levitated them all and positioned them through out the bridge.

Nicolas, Perenelle and Kevin were on one side, whereas Remus, Moody and Kingsley were on the other. Alanna on the other hand positioned herself above them all. He saw the others raise their wands, raised his own and heard his voice ring with the other in the familiar incantation,

"Treasio- Angus!"

Pale blue coloured lights emerged from the wands and hit the bridge.

Remus kept his wand trained on the bridge.

He heard the gathering speed of the train. He kept his wand steadily aimed at the bridge even as it grew warm in his hand. He knew it would grow warmer still, the longer he kept the spell active. But his energy was waning. He didn't know how long he could hold the spell, even as he gritted his teeth and gripped tightly at his wand. The train thundered closer and closer, and finally it reached the bridge.

He felt his energy depleting even more and his wand grow hot between his tightly clenched palm. He gritted his teeth as the train entered the bridge track and thundered past him. He felt his robes billowing around as the wind rushed past him and he squeezed his eyes shut from the wind and dust from the rushing train. He kept his wand on the track as the final carriage left the bridge completely. He saw the train disappearing into the thick of the forest and finally released the spell.

He was levitated higher and joined the others. Alanna levitated them after the train. Remus found it very peculiar to be flying after the train as opposed to actually being on it. Sitting in a comfortable compartment, with lots of food.

He was suddenly very hungry and felt he could especially do with some ice cold pumpkin juice to unstuck hid dry and parched throat.

Suddenly he felt his feet touch the top of the train. He hadn't even been aware that they were above the train; lost as he was in thoughts of the feast awaiting them. He hoped they arrived soon.

"Everyone alright?" Alanna asked over the roaring the train after everyone had the feet firmly planted on the train. They all nodded. He looked around to see that they all looked pale and tired as he felt. He didn't think he looked any better. Except Alanna. Fair though her skin was, it still looked healthy. She looked like she could fly around the world and back without any problems. Of course she didn't have to cast the Trengus Charm.

The Trengus Charm took a lot of power to cast and just as much more to maintain. Remus felt like sleeping for a year or two. He was extremely grateful that he had a feast to look forward to and the weekend to recuperate. Remus thought he was going to hex anyone who dared interrupt his sleep.

"Are we going to stay on the roof all day or are we going in?" growled Moody over the wind.

"I thought we'd spend the rest of the journey up here, don't you thinks it's nice and breezy?" she grinned innocently.

She received tired glares from the others.

"Alright, alright. No one cares for fresh air anymore." She mock grumbled.

A hatch door on the top of the last compartment opened behind them. But they all seemed reluctant to move their feet on the speeding train. Alanna grinned at the glares she received but didn't do anything.

"Will you please take us down?" asked Kevin bitingly.

"Of course," she said sweetly.

She levitated them up and then down inside. She floated in after serenely them and closed the roof with a resounding bang.

"Good job guys," she called to the students who were occupying the last compartment.

They trudged wearily to the front of the train.

Remus sincerely hoped that there were no more visions from Alanna and no other emergencies that had to be handled immediately. He couldn't believe that Voldemort and his Death Eaters could be so bold as to actually attack the train.

He sighed tiredly and walked into the front of the train where Tonks was waiting, surrounded by Harry and his friends and much to Remus' delight; food. Remus collapsed opposite Tonks and closed his eyes.

"Why don't lot have something to eat and try sleeping the rest of the journey? Tonks and I will recruit the prefects and handle anything else. We'll wake you up when we get to the school."

Remus saw Kevin bite into a chocolate frog. He ate one and apparently decided that chewing was too much effort. He fell asleep with the card still in his hand. Remus decided to wait till the feast and closed his eyes and drifted off.

Harry recognised the landscape and got to get his robes out of his trunks. The girls took their robes and went to change in a different compartment.

Getting off the train, Harry looked towards the lake and saw Hagrid's great gait called to the first years. Harry smiled. He'd be visiting Hagrid a lot this year.

Harry stared at the thestrals as he approached a carriage. He quite liked the grotesque creatures. They sort of grow on you, he thought.

As they entered the Great Hall Harry was greeted by many of the students. Mainly those who were in the DA last year.

Luna headed towards the Ravenclaw table and Harry noticed that most of the students sat slightly away from her. Not that she noticed, or maybe she didn't care, but Harry felt angry on her behalf at this sort of treatment. It had happened to him more often than he had wanted to remember when he was at primary school.

But, Harry thought guiltily, he also treated Luna the same way last year. Even when she believed him about Voldemort's return, he hadn't really grateful for her support. Harry took his seat at Gryffindor table and talked to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

All the students were seated when the professors who were on the train walked in. The Great Hall rand with applause and cheers, Harry and his friends loudest among them.

The teachers looked stunned at the welcome but smiled their gratitude, pleased at the reception.

Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years as Professor Flitwick placed the Sorting Hat in front of the Head table.

The Sorting Hat woke, looked around at the silence for a moment or two and burst into song;

_Appearances can be deceptive,_

_Don't judge on what you see;_

_Show you are perceptive,_

_Let your heart set you free._

_I'll look into your mind,_

_And tell you your House-to-be-_

_Open your eyes- oh you blind_

_And look around to see…_

_Danger from all corners;_

_Unless you join in unity._

_Plenty will there be mourners:_

_Such is Death's specialty._

_All Houses – join as one_

_Or there will chaos be;_

_Great Hogwarts will be gone_

_If there is no equality._

_Take you place at Gryffindor_

_Be you brave at heart._

_Take your place at Ravenclaw_

_Use you mind; be smart._

_Take you place at Hufflepuff_

_Loyal to the end._

_Take you place at Slytherin_

_They'll leave you not for yourselves to fend._

_You should have listened last year;_

_You very nearly did._

_Without Hogwarts existence I cannot bear:_

_Oh, listen to me – do as I bid._

_Gather your courage_

_The time is near_

_Together you'll flourish_

_Or your end here._

_One more house to include-_

_One more house to reunite._

_This is merely a prelude_

_It is now your turn to fight._

_Treat them all the Same;_

_Treat them all as One._

_All your Houses make only of name_

_Or Great Hogwarts will gone._

The occupants of the halls were silent. The first years nervous. Harry saw many students glance towards the Slytherin table, giving them scowls and glares, the Slytherins returning them with interest. It was obvious that neither wanted the Slytherins as part of Hogwarts.

Slowly the Great hall resounded with sparse clapping, subdued as it was, punctuated with whispers here and there. He saw Killian smirking slightly as she talked to the Flamels.

Professor McGonagall called out the names of the first years.

After the Sorting Dumbledore stood and addressed the occupants of the Hall,

"Welcome new students, and welcome back to the old ones. I have many notices and explanations but they can wait. For now, enjoy the feast."

The tables groaned with the weight of the food. Harry, who had a surprisingly big appetite, loaded his plate with whatever was within his reach.

Finally, when the last of the puddings had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up, and gave the usual welcoming speech, and also added his thanks to the professors and students who had saved the train.

Monday came way too quickly for the students. Harry and his friends spent most of it visiting Hagrid. He couldn't he was in his sixth year already. It didn't seem like long ago when Hagrid had rescued him from the Dursleys and had given him hope. And now he was the hope.

Monday morning they all received their timetables, and they didn't have all that many classes apart. Their core subjects were taken together, and any one didn't do well enough to get into NEWTs classes had the option of attending remedial classes.

Of course, Harry discovered that the first week wasn't really that hard. Most of the time they were told to do review work from their last five years, plus also a general overview what was to come.

Harry had his occlumency lesson that first Monday evening. After dinner, which was almost immediately after Potions, which of course wasn't meant to go well for Harry. Snape spent the first part of the lesson lecturing on students who use their influence to get into classes (cue significant glances towards Harry), and then criticised any one non-Slytherin for their note taking techniques. Of course the lesson was concluded with threats to anyone (again significant glances at Harry and Neville included) couldn't keep up with the workload would be kicked out of class. Yes, it was a typical Potions lesson, and Harry seriously wondered why he didn't just drop it. Answer: he could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

Harry breathed a sigh if relief as the bell rang and trudged up to the tower with Neville while Hermione went up to her Arithmancy class. Ron was already in the Common Room, eating chocolate frogs and sorting out his wizard cards. Harry and Neville collapsed into chairs near Ron.

Ron looked up and said "That bad?"

"Worse. But not as bad as I'd thought it could be. Slytherins were quiet at least. No snide comments, no sniggering at dumb Gryffindor jokes. Snape was a bastard though. Didn't let up an inch," Harry said tiredly.

"They've been like that all day, actually," Neville added, flipping through Ron's collection of cards. "All quiet. Especially Malfoy."

"Maybe because there's no Crabbe and Goyle to back him up," said Ron laughing. They all had a good laugh about the two dumb Slytherins and then Ron went up to fetch his chess set, whilst Harry and Neville half heartedly got out their books and pretended that they were going to study. Instead they played chess and talked Quidditch. They managed two games before Ron had to run for his History of Magic class.

"Say, Harry," Neville started hesitantly. "Do you think, that maybe, I could, you know, try out for the Quidditch team?" Neville finished timidly.

Harry looked from pretending to read his Transfiguration notes and stared at Neville. Unnerved, Neville looked down and blushingly mumbled "Never mind"

"No, Neville, I'm sorry," Harry snapped himself out of it. "Of course you should try out. Do you know what position you want to try out for?"

"Well, the Chaser and Beater positions are free. I wouldn't either one of them," said Neville still mumbling.

"You have a broom?"

"Yeah, Uncle Algie bought me a Nimbus 2000 for my birthday."

"That's a good broom Neville. Katie and I are going co-captain this year, so you'll have to work real hard to impress us," Harry joked. "Don't worry about what other people think. Just concentrate on doing your job, and you'll be fine."

"You don't think they'll laugh me off the pitch?" asked Neville, still nervous.

"Of course not. You try out if you want. Don't let what other people think of you effect how you play. Remember my first match? I nearly swallowed the Snitch, but they didn't laugh me off the pitch."

Neville nodded, but asked Harry not to tell anyone else that he might try out.

The boys went back to pretending to read their notes, but instantly gave up when they decided to talk about Quidditch instead. Harry got cut off in mid sentence when he heard the moaning and groaning coming from the third years who literally stumbled into the Common Room.

Looking sweaty and hot the girl stumbled upstairs to their dorms, whilst the boys collapsed onto the sofas, unable to move.

"What happened to you lot?" Neville asked as he and Harry approached them.

"Defence… with… Killian… hurts… breathe…" one of the boys panted out.

"What did she make you?" asked Harry curious as what could have made the boys so hot and bothered.

"Not – allowed" the boy took a deep breath. "Killian… wants to… everyone to experience the joys" Harry couldn't believe the sarcasm coming out of the near comatose third years mouth "of her lesson only when it's time for their lesson."

At least sounded better than he was before he collapsed, Harry thought.

The third years forced themselves to their feet and walked slowly up to their dorms.

"Killian didn't come across as the sadistic type," Neville said nervously, still staring after the boys.

Ron and Hermione walked in with the rest of the fifth years who were also doing History of Magic. Seamus and Dean went to the boys' dorms to dump their stuff, whilst Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry and Neville.

Harry told them about his conversation with the third years.

Hermione was thoughtful. "You know I think I saw the seventh years come in looking all hot and bothered as well. I think they had Killian this morning."

Together they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. On their way down Harry noticed the seventh and third years from all houses wince with every movement they made.

He made a beeline for Katie Bell as they entered the Great Hall.

"Hey, Katie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Had Killian's class this morning, and I'm still aching all over," she said. "I couldn't believe how sadistic she turned out to be. It's probably the reason she saved from the train wreck, so she could torture us to death herself." She looked up towards the Head Table and threw them a dirty look.

"What exactly did she make you do?" asked Neville. Harry hid his smile by bringing the goblet to his lips, as he saw Katie threw up another dirty look in Killian's general direction.

"We're not allowed to say. Killian threatened us with retribution if we even breathe a word of the lesson. When is your first lesson with her?"

Hermione checked her timetable, which she always carried around with her. "We have her for a double period last thing in Fridays," she said and put it away.

"Lucky you, you lot have the weekend to recover."

"Recover from what?" Ron burst out finally.

"Sorry Ron, I like living too much to tell you. She'll spill our guts if she finds out. She said surprises are good for the soul."

They all looked up to the Head Table to see Killian talking to Nicolas Flamel. As if she sensed their combined gazes, she broke off to turn towards them, Nicolas following her line of vision. She looked towards Katie and raised her goblet as if in toast and winked at her. Katie flushed and looked away. He saw Nicolas shake his head and smile at Killian.

To distract Katie he asked when they could start holding Quidditch tryouts, and they passed dinner talking about Quidditch as Hermione got out a book and immersed herself in it. Harry knew she was probably feeling left out of the conversation, but Quidditch was important. Harry couldn't wait to get back on a broom.

Katie's parting words after dinner were, "Try not to get detention."

No chance, Harry thought as he made his way up to Killian's office for his occlumency lesson. Killian had left well before dinner was over.

He knocked on the door and waited till he heard Killian's "Come in".

Harry knew that all the previous Defence professors had decorated the office with their own choices. Remus with his collection of dark creatures, Moody's collection dark detectors, which he could spot around the room, and Harry was glad to see that there was no remaining traces of Umbridge whatsoever.

Instead the office seemed to be a clash of everyone's choices. The room had been magically expanded to fit in five desks and many, many book shelves.

There were unpacked boxes everywhere, and bits and pieces of unknown objects that Harry couldn't even guess to. He saw swords and daggers and knives scattered on three desks, and books piled to the ceiling. Harry saw bookshelf behind Killian being stocked, presumably with Killian's telekinetic powers. He wondered what other powers she has.

"So, how did it go?" Ron asked, when he arrived back to the Common Room after his lesson.

"Better than Snape's ever did. And no, I didn't ask what we had to do in her Defence lessons," Harry said before Ron could open his mouth. Ron slumped his shoulders. "I'll have lessons once a week."

"I have her tomorrow," Ginny piped up. "Do you think I should be worried?"

"No of course not. I bet it's all nothing really. It's all just exaggeration. Killian can't be as bad as everyone's making her out to be." Hermione assured her.

Getting ready for bed afterwards, Harry thought his lesson with Killian went extremely well. Much better than Snape's did. Killian had answered all of Harry's questions, and he had learnt much more about clearing his mind than he did from Snape. For one thing, Killian actually told him what she meant when he was supposed to clear his mind. His homework from her was to use the odd moments of peace to try to clear his mind, by concentrating on thinking about nothing. He remembered trying to do that last year, before his lesson with Snape, but Hermione had always interrupted him, asking him why he was so quiet.

Harry thought it was possible to learn occlumency very quickly this year, perhaps before Halloween even. He wondered if the goal was feasible. He hoped so. But his thoughts then drifted to what Killian had said before he left.

"_To be honest Harry, I don't think it's really necessary for you to learn occlumency at all. At least, not to keep out Voldemort."_

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused._

"_Professor Dumbledore told Nicolas, who told me, (trust me we weren't gossiping about you) of when you were possessed by Voldemort at the Ministry. He told me you pushed him out somehow, maybe not intentionally, but you did, and it hurt him a lot. It is my opinion that Voldemort won't even try to access your mind. Dumbledore thinks so as well, but teaching you occlumency is just a precaution."_

Harry remembered back to when Voldemort had possessed him at the Ministry. The feeling of constant intense pain in his forehead. The tightness around his chest, the humiliation of his own mouth being used to taunt Dumbledore. He remembered the feeling of wanting to end it all. It was his love for Sirius, his desire to be with Sirius that forced Voldemort from his body. His love for his godfather saved him from Voldemort's intrusions. It was true, that Harry hadn't felt the constant twinges from Voldemort like he had last summer. This summer had been virtually pain free. He hoped what Killian said was true.

"Guys, ever think of taking up running?" Asked Harry the next night, watching Ron's knight pummel Neville's castle.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. She had Killian's lesson that day, and was currently lying on the sofa near them, wincing every time she stretched. At Harry's words she looked up in interest.

"You know, going jogging in the morning. Before class. I took up jogging in the morning at the Dursleys. I was thinking of continuing here. There are plenty of places to jog around Hogwarts. It helps to keep in shape. Get some fresh air early in the morning."

"Early in the morning?" Ron's face, which had a questioning look at the thought of jogging, drooped when he heard that he'd have to get up early. "Why don't I use the mornings to sleep Harry."

Hermione told him that she didn't she want to get up for jogging either. Personally Harry thought that Hermione didn't like any physical activities, other than lugging around a ton of books.

But he let it pass; disappointed that he'd have to get up early on his own.

He nodded and looked down at the book he was reading, before Neville's voice piped up. "I wouldn't mind Harry. That is if you don't mind me joining you. I thought getting fit might help me lose some weight."

Harry grinned, happy that someone was going to be with him.

The next morning saw Harry, Neville and Ginny, who had decided to turn up in the morning when Harry and Neville entered the Common Room, at breakfast in the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron walked down together, and saw their friends faces, flushed with a healthy amount of colour.

The rest of the week passed quickly, to Harry it felt as if the week passed with excruciating slowness.

Finally, it last lesson on Friday. There had been plenty of speculation of what Killian would make them do, and slowly each year group took their turn for her lessons, and dropped out of the ridiculous stories that were being hatched about what possible thing Killian could make them do. It left the sixth years stunned as they wondered what misfortune could befall them, and here they were; standing on the Quidditch pitch, waiting for Killian to start her lessons.

"Everyone here? Good," she carried, without waiting for an answer.

"First of all a few ground rules. I don't want any house rivalries in my class. Anyone who kicks up a fight will find themselves out of all their Defence classes. There will be no messing around. Once we get settled into a routine, I will be bringing in dangerous equipment. If I find anyone messing about, you will face the consequences. Understand?" She waited for everyone to nod.

"Now all your classes with me will be purely on physical activities. We are going to work about getting you into good physical shape. We are about to enter a war; no one will be coming out the other side unscathed. If you think you can get away because you're pure blood, or because you're muggle born, you are very much mistaken. If you can't fight, you can at least defend. Defend yourselves, and your families. Moving on, you can't always defend yourselves with your wand. Sometimes, you have no choice but to run. One of the purposes of these lessons is to prepare you for the eventualities of the war. Your enemy has your wand, so your choices are to either run or fight to get it back. But how do you fight, when have no wand? Hopefully you will learn this in my lessons. Anyone who disagrees and does not want to participate is free to leave…"

She waited for someone to walk off the pitch. No one did.

"Good, now off to the changing rooms. Boys that way, girls down there. You have five minutes to change and get yourselves out here. Off you go."

They all scrambled to their respective changing rooms to get dressed. The boys had all been provided with the same black t-shirts, and black jogging pants.

When they finally came out to the pitch where Killian was waiting, they saw the girls trickle out one by one, wearing the same as the boys.

Once they all gathered round Killian gave her instructions. "These clothes are yours to keep. You will wear them for all of my lessons unless I say otherwise. An extra set of clothes have already been delivered to your dorms, your uniform also includes shorts if you wish to wear them instead of you jogging pants…" and with that they were subjected to their most gruelling Defence lesson ever. Killian made them run laps around the Quidditch pitch. Of course Harry and Neville already ran laps around the pitch in the morning, but that was peanuts compared to the number of times she made them run. Barely giving them five minutes to rest, she then asked Dean to demonstrate a series of jumps, cartwheels and flips. Handstands, headstands, jumping jacks, star jumps, everything Harry could remember from primary PE classes, they were made to do. Sit up and press up also featured in during the first lesson, and Harry who only used the simple stretches to warm before his morning runs, felt like he'd discovered every muscle in his body. He now understood why all the other year groups looked like they could barely move. Katie was right. If Harry could muster an evil glare he would have, but at the moment he felt like collapsing. His measly laps in the morning felt like nothing compared to this. He heard Lavender and Parvati complain about the dirt between their nails. But Harry knew what their reaction would be when they saw the dirt smeared across their cheeks, the state of their always clean hair.

However, collapsing into bed after his long hot shower, with his muscles still aching, Harry thought he couldn't wait till his next lesson.


	7. Of Quidditch teams and DA schemes

Chapter 7 – Of Quidditch teams and DA schemes.

_"I want to thank all the people who made this meeting necessary"_ **Yogi Berra**

Harry couldn't believe that the first week went by so fast. His week had been admittedly boring. In classes they had mostly done the reviewing, which meant going over things again and again.

Even in Potions Snape had reviewing work, although Snape seemed to be asking questions about obscure potions he had mentioned in passing. He seemed to revel in the misery he caused as students strained their memories for something they knew they hadn't studied.

There was also Draco's sudden quietness. Was it because his father was in prison that he didn't say anything? It certainly seemed that way. Now that Lucius Malfoy was locked up, Draco seemed to have lost his edge. With no father to back him up whenever he needed to threaten anyone, had he decided to keep his mouth shut? Draco wasn't the type to let all opportunities slide. Especially when it came to ridiculing Harry and his friends. He never made any nasty comments, especially in Lupin's class.

Nor did he complain about all the things Killian made them do. Harry would have thought that rolling around the ground like a common muggle would have been beneath him. Especially since Dean, a known muggleborn, was the one who did most of the demonstrations in class.

But Draco didn't complain. He went along with everything Killian said, without complaining, and performed reasonably well.

Harry didn't know what to make of Draco's new behaviour, glad though he was. He was uneasy about it of course, and always kept a wary eye on him whenever the Slytherin was near, but he was glad because he did better without the constant attempts to sabotage his potions.

Harry was snapped out of his musings when he saw Katie take off- he was currently in the middle of Quidditch tryouts. They had already chosen their Chasers. Along with Katie, Neville and Ginny were chosen as Chasers. With a little extra practice they could become a very good team. Perhaps not as good as Angelina and Alicia were as a team, but they worked well together, and they didn't really have any problems with each other.

To his surprise Seamus has also turned up to tryout for Beater. Although he was nervous to start off with, they saw he had a strong arm, but his aim could do with some work. In the end they decided that Ian Baxter, a fourth year was perfect as the second Beater, a very strong flyer, and a very strong hitter.

After tryouts Harry and Katie referred to each other, and decided who got what position. They announced the players immediately and dismissed the hopefuls, who left with disappointed sighs.

Before he walked back to the other players, he took Katie to one side and talked about an idea that had occurred to him whilst watching the tryouts. Katie didn't look too enthusiastic, but at least didn't dismiss the idea out of hand, and finally agreed to give it a try. However, they didn't say anything about it until they had their first practice.

The year was going quite smoothly so far. No fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor, yet, although Snape was getting as worse as ever, taking off points for reasons unknown. They were learning more in Defence than ever, no thanks to Umbridge, they had to do more homework for the whole of last year, but at least they were learning something.

This thought brought forth the DA to mind. Hermione had been bugging him about setting up meetings since September, but Harry kept putting it off. Finally, annoyed he had decided to schedule one for the weekend. But he didn't like that people took for granted that he'd start it up again. So he decided to set up a meeting and see who kept their coins with them and bothered to turn up.

So, Sunday afternoon found Harry, flanked by Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ginny in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the rest of the DA to turn up.

"Everyone here?" They all looked around and nodded. He took a deep breath and wondered what he about to do would work. They were going to get a right shock. "All right, first off, thank you everyone for coming. I appreciate you lot for coming, and for giving up your time, but coming here was completely unnecessary," he stopped to look around at the confused faces. "Just hand in your coins to Hermione, the DA has been disbanded," he finished. He looked around expectantly at the bewildered faces.

Five seconds later the room exploded in protests, each louder than the last.  
"But Harry," Hermione said after the noise died down, "you said we could continue with the DA this year."

"Use your memory Hermione, think back. Did I once, just once, say that I had any plans for the DA?" Harry argued.

Hermione fell silent and thought hard. Finally, shaking her head, she said, "No, Harry, you didn't."

"No I didn't. It was all your idea. You were the one who kept bombarding me with lots of information and new spells. You decided everything without even finding out whether I had any intentions of going further with the DA." He turned to the rest of the room, "You can either hand your coins in to Hermione or you can keep them as souvenirs. I don't care. If you want to keep the DA going, you're welcome to, but I refuse to teach you."

At Harry's least words the room erupted in protests again.

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"Simply put, I refuse to teach a bunch of cowards."

"Harry, if you don't teach us, then who's going to help us learn to fight Voldemort's Death Eaters?" He turned around to see Neville staring at him intently. He swore he saw Neville's lips twitch a little.

"Like I said, I refuse to teach a bunch of cowards, although you're welcome to join me for extra studying. However, I don't see why I should waste time teaching people who can't even say one man's name."

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, the students got the idea of what Harry wanted them to do. But 20 minutes had passed before everyone had stuttered Voldemort at least once. Harry then explained the meaning behind the name Voldemort, and told them the story of the boy called Tom Riddle.

Harry moved on. "Before we carry on, I'd like to say a few more things. First of all, I want to make it clear. We are not fighting Voldemort. We are fighting for Hogwarts. Protecting Hogwarts is our main aim, along with defending against Death Eaters." He looked around to see all eyes on him.

"To protect Hogwarts, we need to work together from the inside. That means all the houses, even Slytherin," he said quietly. "I know that Slytherin don't have a good reputation, but that does not mean that they are all bad," Harry continued, raising his voice over the noise. I know what you think. That all Slytherins are untrustworthy. But that's not true, not to mention unfair. By alienating Slytherins, you are already handing Voldemort his first few supporters. Killian was right; everyone will be involved in this war, one way or another. Anyone who dares oppose Voldemort will end up dead. But isn't it better to die fighting for what is right, rather than taking the easy way out by standing aside and doing nothing? We need Slytherins in our group, even one will do. They need to know that there are more options available to them. WE fight for Hogwarts, and leave Voldemort to the one who meant to fight him. All I'm teaching you is survive in a battle. The Slytherins should get that chance as well. I repeat not all Slytherins are bad."

Harry paused to see if his words were making any impact. He saw many doubtful faces. He knew it would be an uphill struggle to erase all the prejudice that had accumulated over the years, but he was also very determined, not to mention very stubborn as well.

"You heard the Sorting Hat. Hogwarts will crumble if we don't become one house instead of four. And I need I remind you that not all Slytherins become Death Eaters. Death Eaters have come from other houses," he said this looking pointedly at Ron who ducked his head to avoid Harry's faze.

Harry knew that most people would think of Sirius the traitor who came from Gryffindor, who betrayed the Potters. But Harry couldn't dissuade them from thinking about Sirius like that. After Sirius did come from a family like the pureblood fanatics such as the Blacks. But he would find a way to prove Sirius' innocence.

I think we'll end the meeting for now, and start something more next meeting.

Any problems just come see Hermione or me. Just keep your coins with you, and don't forget to sign your name on the parchment. (AN: The old one was confiscated by Umbridge, remember?). Since you already know the consequences I gather I won't have to warn you."

Harry saw Marietta's face turn red. The word "sneak" was still on her face, covered heavily with make-up.

Everyone signed the parchment and were about to leave when they froze at the door. Harry looked towards the sounds of the students and felt like the stomach dropped out of his stomach. He had just broken many school rules, right in front of the teacher without realising.

Professor Alanna Killian was floating four feet above the ground, with her legs crossed Indian style, her chin cradled on her fists, her elbows resting on her knees, her black robes flowing underneath.

She was smirking and looked at their horrified faces, extremely amused.

"Don't tell me the meeting's over already. I thought it was getting really interesting."

Everyone looked at her with a cross between awe at her floating body, and horror at being discovered after only their first meeting. They had lasted at least six months when Umbridge was here.

Killian gracefully unfolded her les and let her feet touch the floor. She had long graceful legs, and her height topped slightly over six feet.

Harry wondered why he was thinking about her legs and height when he knew he was going to be in big trouble. She summoned the parchment with everyone's names on it right out of Hermione's hand and sat down lazily in a comfortably cushioned chair right behind her, and looked around at everyone in amusement.

No one said a word. He didn't think anyone dared. He wondered how she stood, sorry floated there, and exactly how much she had heard. How exactly did she get in? And why hadn't he noticed her floating behind everyone?

"I was walking along the corridors when I saw this door that wasn't there previously," she started conversationally. " Not knowing whether anyone was actually inside or not I decided to wait and see if someone opened this door, either from the inside or outside, it didn't matter. So I made myself unnoticeable and decided to wait. Barely two minutes had passed when a few students walked by and headed straight for the door. I saw my opportunity and slipped in unnoticed and waited for the …meeting… to start. Now, as soon as I heard the words "the DA" I knew that this wasn't an authorised meeting, and that no teacher had was aware of it. All teachers were regaled with the stories of the DA, the club drove the Headmaster out of Hogwarts, not to mention the rebellion against a certain Defence teacher."

Harry knew his face looked guilty, and he didn't have to look around to see that many others would too. They didn't care about Umbridge, they never would. But Dumbledore had to take the blame for the DA, which was unfair especially when he wasn't aware of its existence.

She paused to look around at the silent guilty students.

"Now, I understand the need for the club last year when that woman teaching lacked certain vital information," Harry saw many struggling to keep their faces straight, "but this year there hopefully better instructors than our predecessor."

Harry knew that as an Order member Killian would probably report this back to Dumbledore. But he also knew that Dumbledore would agree for the DA to continue on the condition that it be opened to all students. He didn't think he could handle everything, especially with people who thought they could challenge him because they thought he wasn't a suitable teacher. The group now was quite large, even without last years seventh years, was still quite manageable. And maybe he would open the group to more students, but not yet. His plan was to teach the old members, who would then teach the younger students what they could.

"As I can tell by the looks on your faces this is not exactly a legit club. All clubs must be supervised, if not authorised by a member of staff. For some reason you want to keep this club a secret. Is that right?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said quietly.

"Especially from the Headmaster," she smirked.

She'd said it as a statement rather than a question but Harry still answered with a "Yes Professor."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this," Killian said.

Harry felt a little hope at her words, and thought fast. Everyone was quiet, deciding to let Harry handle this. An idea came to him, but before he could say anything Killian said, "Sit down everyone. No point in standing up, who knows how long this could take."

At her words chairs similar to her own appeared and everyone looked around at each other's faces before they reluctantly took a seat. Grateful for the support for his trembling legs, Harry sat down as well.

"You see Professor, we originally started this club because we didn't think we could pass our exams with Umbridge teaching us." Harry heard many snorts behind him.

"That was last year. What's wrong this year?"

"This year, since everyone has been made aware of Voldemort's return we thought it best to do some extra training. And I think all students should be given a chance to defend themselves. But we're already a fairly large group already. Fudge is still angry because he's probably lost a good bit of authority over the public already. He was forced to believe what Dumbledore and I have been saying, but it took him and others a whole year to realise. That doesn't mean he's going to co-operate with us. He probably still thinks that we're trying to raise an army, which might be true, but we're only fighting to keep Hogwarts protected. Fudge will think, like last year, that we're fighting for Dumbledore to throw him out of the ministry. We named the DA Dumbledore's Army last year as joke, but that joke ended up costing the school. If anyone catches wind of the DA at the ministry, and word gets back to Fudge, he'll do anything to start his campaign to discredit Dumbledore and me again. We don't want a repeat of last year."

Killian smirked at him as if she didn't fully believe him, but didn't say anything otherwise.

"No club can be formed without the supervision, or at least the authorisation of a member of the staff. Since you obviously have neither, this must be reported to the Headmaster and other members of staff."

Harry's heart sank as the others looked around at each other in dismay.

"What are your main aims for this club?" she asked suddenly.

"To defend Hogwarts and all it's students, and to defend ourselves, and to unite all houses," he answered promptly.

She looked at him for what seemed a long time and after a while said, "How about we strike a deal. I won't tell anyone about your club, and I'll authorise it for you. If by some chance someone else finds out, then you can tell them that you have my permission for it. But only if you agree by my conditions."

She paused waiting for his response.

"What are they?" he asked, willing to listen and trust Killian.

"First of all, about this room. From what I gather you were discovered by students and by other teachers, last year. That makes this room unsafe for you. I know of an unused room big enough to hold twice your size near the Defence classrooms. Because it's near our office, you can pretend that you're coming to see me for help or something.

"My other conditions include knowing any members who join. Which means I want copy of your lists. I also want an update of progress every so often and I can pop in your meetings any time I want to see how it's going. Otherwise I'll leave you well enough alone. If you need and help, any equipment or anything, ask me and I'll do anything to acquire it for you, within reason."

"That's all?" Hermione asked.

"That's all."

She waited for his answer. She wasn't asking for much. He could ask her for a bit of guidance when he needed help. If they go found out then he could honestly say that they were authorised by a teacher.

"We agree, Professor."

"Good, what's your method of communication?"

Harry dug out his coin and silently handed to Killian. She levitated the coin and twirled it around examining both sides.

"It's enchanted with a Protean Charm Professor," Hermione explained. "Harry has the main coin, and whenever he changes the number, the other coins warm up and the numbers change to the date and time."

Killian nodded. As soon as the coin touched her palm her shoulders tensed and her eyes, usually gold, turned mercury silver. There were many gasps around them as they saw her eyes change. They had all heard that it was her visions that had helped save them all in the train disaster, not to mention when she saw the Death Eater attack, but they hadn't ever seen a person in a vision before. Harry waited with baited breath for the vision to end.

Finally she snapped out of it and her eyes turned as gold as the galleon in her hand. She looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"Relax, I just saw a few memories." Her grin widened at their confused expressions. "A vision doesn't always have to be of the future. A vision can contain memories of the past. Seers are sensitive people, and when there is a lot emotion involved, we can see memories when we touch something related to that emotion. We can also see auras and determine whether a person is trustworthy or not. And we can also see through lies. So bear in mind, never lie near a Seer. Here you go Potter. From the memories I saw you've done a good job training them. I'd like a coin as well, so I can be aware when and how often you meet. If only to run interference if the need arises. Oh, and were you serious about adding a few students from Slytherin in your group?" she asked as an afterthought.

He nodded and said "Yes Professor."

"Did you need help with that? Or did you already have some students in mind?"

"We'd appreciate your help Professor. I don't have anyone in mind really."

"I'll see what I can do about it."

With that she walked out without looking back.

"Do you think she won't really tell anyone?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think she will," said Harry staring after her.

In fact Harry thought she'd be a bigger help than they could imagine.

888

There are plenty of mistakes in these last two chapters, but I'm too lazy to go through them again. I don't have a beta to go through it all with me. I know I've not updated in a whole year, and I just want my readers to know that I have not given up on my stories. I have written many chapters out by hand, and I'm trying to type them all up in between my other work. I'll not to skive off for another year. Any readers who are with the Family Ties story, unfortunately because I have moved houses I've lost all my notes, and when I find them I will continue with that story also. Fear not, I have not abandoned you. Keep reviewing.

Lady Connor


	8. Of the Head of Slytherin

Chapter 8 – Of the Head of Slytherin

_"I am free of prejudice. I hate everyone equally."_ **W.C. Fields**.

The last weekend of September had arrived and most of the students were in bed. With the exception of Harry, Neville, Ginny and the Creevey brothers (who had overheard Ginny complaining about doing the extra running in the morning) who had settled into a routine of getting up in the morning, including weekends, for jogging around the pitch. At first there was complaining, mostly on Ginny's part, they had had eventually agreed that it was worth it.

And it was. Compared to the rest of the students, Harry and his friends were considerably less red in the face and less sweaty after Killian's class. Killian of course noticed Harry and Neville's efforts and made them work even harder. For this reason alone, she punished the class by making them all run harder and for longer. Dean and Seamus were one of the few who could keep up, Dean as he admitted to playing football whenever he could, and Seamus who often joined him in the summer. So keeping up wasn't exactly hard for them.

Ron had declared Killian a sadist, which had only made her laugh and then told him run another lap, he kept his mouth shut after that. Killian made them do all different kinds of races, 100m, 200m, 500m and 1500m, then she added relay races in which they had splint into groups of four each, and had to run with a baton to the next person.

She had even set up a long jump and a high jump course. The long jump pit consisted of a long rectangle drawn on the grass (they were still meeting at the Quidditch pitch) 16ft long by 2ft wide, followed by a sand pit 7ft long. No one was spared the treat of having sand all down their clothes and inside their shoes, and Filch was often found muttering about students and teachers alike.

The long jump bar was also met with very little enthusiasm. Everyone had to line up five feet away from the jump bar, and Killian had mockingly started them all at one foot insisting they all take turns, slowly raising the bar half a foot each time. That was easy, even for Parvati and Lavender, until they reached 3ft, and everyone, even the tallest of them couldn't jump without the bar falling on top of them. Killian had insisted they all try again until they could, but after nearly 3 turns each, only 3 students could complete the move. Sadly, Harry wasn't one of them.

Disappointed at their lack of effort, Killian punished them by making them run 2 laps around the pitch before the end of lesson. Ron's heartfelt groan was echoed by most, even Hermione.

Despite the bruises Harry had received trying to make the high jump, he quite enjoyed the challenges of the lesson. As did Dean who enjoyed the workout, and was quite vocal about his approval about the physical activities finally included in the Hogwarts curriculum.

Harry's other lesson, save Potions were going well also. They were still given lots of homework, essays of up to 2ft long for each lesson. (Honestly," Ron could be heard complaining, "I'll be dead before Christmas at this rate). In Charms they had started learning healing charms. Flitwick had demonstrated using a fake skeleton, explaining uf they got the charm wrong on a real arm, then they might have remove the bones and re-grow. Harry remembered the sensation of Skele-Gro vividly.

In Transfiguration they had started conjuring, of which only Hermione succeeded on the first try. Ron's efforts were exceedingly funny, as his attempts of conjuring up a plain white handkerchief looked more like a used crumpled tissue. Harry thought he might have actually seen a bogie on it as well.

Potions was of course the worst of Harry's lessons. Snape had continued to criticise Harry's efforts, finding fault with everything from his chopping technique to his stirring technique, taking points for asking Neville to pass the knife, breathing too loud, demonstrating his ignorance when he didn't know the answer to his questions, and generally for being in his classroom. Anything to make Harry make a mistake, and thus giving him an excuse to kick him out of his class.

Harry wasn't the only one. Neville was also fast becoming a target for Snape's ridicule. Neville and Harry often partnered up whilst Hermione teamed up with Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw.

The Slytherins were slowly coming out of their shells. There were no snide comments, yet, but they were sniggering and smirking at all of Snape's insults at Gryffindor. Harry wished the peace had lasted longer.

But of course, what he was more than happy with was Quidditch practice. Harry's initial idea that he had come up with at tryouts was working well, and the others enjoyed experimenting. Harry's idea was that they all try to plat different positions, even if they weren't good, they were at least adequate. He thought that this technique would be good to confuse the other teams, and Harry scheduled the practices as often as he could. By working together with Katie, he had come up with some workable plays, which were easy to perform with all the extra practice they were doing. Their match against Slytherin would be very interesting.

At first he had been worried, because they still had plenty of homework, especially Ginny who had OWLs this year, therefore more work than any of them. But it had worked out well because Hermione had let Ginny borrow all her notes from last year.

However, they all helped each other out when it came to homework. Hermione helped them with Potions and Charms, Harry helped with DA, and Neville helped most with Herbology.

Many students who were in the DA also came ahead in Defence lessons, usually in the top quarter of the lessons, which pleased their many Defence teachers. Moody had taken to randomly shooting stunning spell at the class, and shout "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" to anyone who didn't block fast enough, after he woke them up of course.

True to her word, Killian had found them an unused classroom near the Defence office. She had stacked the chairs and tables against the walls, and told them she'd had it magically expanded just in case. Harry thought it quite big, the whole first floor of the Dursley's house could fit the whole room.

So far she had left them to it. She didn't turn up at the meetings so far, but she did leave some books she thought they might find helpful.

It was Sunday evening, and Harry was currently in yet another lesson with the DA.

"All right everyone, stop a minute. I have a few things to say," Harry said in a loud voice, and he blew his whistle to catch their attention.

"It's too early to end the meeting now," complained a fifth year at the back.

"I'm not ending the meeting. I just need to say a few things," he said as everyone gave him their full attention.

"Right, as you remember, I told you that I wanted to recruit a few Slytherins as well. I have a few candidates in mind, provided by Professor Killian. I've been watching them for while now, and even though I haven't told them about the DA yet, they are talking to Professor Killian at the moment, and she'll be explaining about the club. If they agree to join, she will bring them here. What I want you all to do is to keep an open mind. Remember what I told you, not all Slytherins are Death Eater wannabees."

There was a knock on the door and Killian walked in with a group of Slytherins. The Slytherins looked around warily at the faces that glared at them. She introduced them to the group and left them to it.

The older Slytherin Seventh Year, Aaron Donovan, spoke up, glaring in return.

"Killian told us about your club," he said gruffly, getting straight to the point.

"Yep, you made your decision?" said Harry, replying in kind.

Donovan looked at the Slytherins behind him. The group consisted of four 4th Years, two 5th Years, and two 7th Years. There were a few nods, and many shrugs.

"Yeah, we'll join. But some of us have brothers and sisters. Will they be allowed to join?" Aaron demanded.

"That depends. We need to know what year they are in. Send them to Killian. But more importantly we need to know whether they can be trusted."

"Yes," came the vehement answer.

"Like I said, send them to Killian and she'll tell us," Harry said.

"They're already waiting with Killian," Liam Mortimer, a fourth year said defiantly.

Harry smirked, "Call them in then."

Mortimer walked out, came back barely two minutes later. He was followed two 2nd Year boys, and 1st Year girl.

"I wasn't going to introduce younger members, not until after Christmas at least. And I'm sorry but they can't become members yet. You can teach what you want yourselves, but it would be unfair asking them learn what we learn. After Halloween, if they come back they join. I'll be asking you all to have a list of students from 3rd Year down, I have a different task in mind for them. I want you all, including the first and second years to put your name on the parchment that Hermione gives you. The parchment is a list of the names of the students in the group. And it is also a magical contact that forbids you tell anyone outside the group about us. I'm sure you've already heard of the consequences what happens to traitors?" he said blandly.

Everyone looked towards Marietta who was trying to hide her face in her robes and ducked quickly behind Cho.

"There are no house rivalries here, during the meeting, or outside them. Agreed?" he directed this to everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"I told at the first meeting our aims. We need unite more with all the houses. You heard the Sorting Hat. We didn't listen last year, but we need to listen this year. What we learn in these meetings, we learn to defend ourselves, each other, and to defend Hogwarts. Voldemort wants Hogwarts for his own dark purposes. If he succeeds with Hogwarts, then the wizarding world has lost all hope. Hogwarts is where all magical children of Britain come to learn, and what we learn is what we use. If Voldemort succeeds to make Hogwarts his own, then he'll teach whatever tripe he thinks is important, and that is purity of blood. We don't care about that here. Voldemort is a hypocrite, and so are his Death Eaters. Voldemort is half blood, parading as a pure blood, and he's got his own band of purebloods that are too blind to see the truth. Hogwarts is our home, it is where we grow up away from our family, and make friends who care for us. But our problem is that we rarely make friends from somewhere other than our own houses. We need to see past house unity, and think unifying Hogwarts, that is the first battle, and if we win that, then we've succeeded in defying Voldemort in one aspect."

Everyone clapped around him, and he looked around embarrassed. He hadn't meant to make a speech, just tell them what he thought was important. He was going to take the Sorting Hat's words seriously. He was going to protect his home from Voldemort.

"Now, I have a few important tasks that I want you to complete. And for this you'll be working in groups. The castle has many nooks and crannies, many secret passages and such. For this task you will be working with your house to start with. Working within your houses, I want to all to work together to draw a map as accurately as possible. The only routes we really bother with are those that lead us to classes and such. But I want more than that. I want to know every passage of Hogwarts secret or not. I want us all to know the castle better than anyone, better than our enemies. I know we all have plenty to do already, between OWLs and NEWTs and Quidditch and homework, we all plenty to do, but if you can do this task during your spare moments then you'll know how helpful it'll really be in the end."

He told Hermione to give the coins to the Slytherins.

"Bring your maps to this room and we'll piece together the parts Hogwarts. Professor Killian provided this room for us; she is the only teacher who knows about us," he explained to the Slytherins. "If there are any problems, apart from me or Hermione, she's the one you can go to, no other teachers know about the DA. Theses coins will tell you the time and date of the next meeting. Keep it with you at all times, and when it warms up, that's when you check it."

There was a knock on the door and Killian walked in.

"Where you up to Harry?"

"I was just explaining about the coins Professor," he said. He carried on and felt very nervous in her presence. "The coins also have tracking charms on them as well. Professor Killian has been fiddling with the original coin, which she was able to use to affect all the others. If anyone is in trouble and needs help, in the castle or in Hogsmeade or anywhere, just activate your coin and the rest of will be there as soon as possible. The same goes for anyone wanting to hold an emergency meeting. Just activate the charm and come to this room. Any questions?"

No one had any.

"Are you done for today?" Killian asked.

Harry nodded.

"All right before you all go, I want to say a few more things. It's good to see that Harry has already asked you to form groups. That's good, safety in numbers is important. Try not to venture anywhere alone, even if it is to go the bathroom. Hogwarts may be safe, but recent years disprove that. All places can be infiltrated; the Azkaban breakout last year proves that. But if everyone works together we can sort out the defences of Hogwarts and improve them. Hogwarts is warded against magical attacks. No one apparate or disapparate, not unless the wards are dismantled, and only the Headmaster can do that. But there's nothing against disguise.

"I have staff meeting soon so I'm going to explain this very quick. The coins that you have all been given are your keys. I put up an enchantment just before I entered, and it wards off anyone without a coin. You can only enter this room if you have your coin, which means you should keep your coin with when you come for your meetings.

"Also, the minute you walk out of this room, your coin will be engraved with your initials. Another safeguard, which means if anyone else gets a hold of your coin, accidentally or otherwise the room will refuse them entry because it doesn't recognise the person holding the coin, even if they are disguised in some way. That's all I wanted to say. Thanks everyone. Work hard."

With that she said goodbye to everyone and walked out gracefully, with her robes trailing behind her.

Harry didn't mean for the introduction of the Slytherins go on for so long, so after only ten minute more practice he ended the meeting.



Remus looked around at all the teachers gathered in the Headmasters office. The room had been magically expanded to fit them all in. Snape was standing against the wall near the window, silently observing the occupants of the room.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his hands steepled in front of him, appearing as id in deep thought.

Kevin Gallagher sat on one side of him, whilst Tonks sat on the other. The other teachers sat away in a separate corner, not that a circular room would have a corner, but they were sitting away from everyone else.

Moody and Kingsley were sitting on the other side of Gallagher. Moody had grimace on his scarred face as he said his leg was giving him more trouble than usual. And Kingsley was sitting down, observing everyone with his usual serene expression.

They were still waiting for the Flamels and Killian. The door opened at that moment and Remus corrected himself, now they were only waiting for Killian. The Flamels made for the seats near Gallagher and Kingsley. The group often sat together; ever since the train incident they had become quite close. And sharing an office with them had also strengthened the bond. They Flamels and Gallagher shared the History office, although he knew Gallagher often spent most of his time out of it. The reason: Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel.

"Are you two joined at the hip? We never see one without the other." Tonks said to the Flamels as they sat down.

Perenelle laughed and Nicolas looked at her fondly.

"It's very rare to find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. When you do find that someone, you'll find that you won't ever want to let them out of your sight, even after six hundred odd years," said Nicolas as he reached for Penny's hand and squeezed it.

Remus wished he could have someone to spend the rest of his life with, but he couldn't. Not with his curse. Nicolas and Perenelle despite their six hundred plus years still possessed their beauty. Nicolas obviously kept in shape, and his voluminous robes hid powerful shoulders. Remus thought back to all the girls he had heard describe how handsome he still was, and how they lucky and glad to be rid of Binns and have instead two extremely attractive History professors. Many of the boys also felt the same way about Perenelle.

"You never think of settling down Kevin?" Tonks asked.

"Me never. At least not yet. I'm too young to settle down. I hope you're not thinking of marriage yet Tonks, why not enjoy life a little? With me?" He smirked at her suggestively.

Tonks laughed back and started flirting back with him. Remus watched as they bantered back and forth. He felt an odd restriction in his chest, and he found that his laughter was more and more forced.

"If we can start the meeting, now that the last member of staff has arrived," Dumbledore's voice cut in.

Remus looked around to see Killian standing near them. Everyone quieted down.

"Thank you all for coming today," Dumbledore started. Most of the teachers had taken seats, and the only two standing were Killian and Snape. "We are here to discuss the curious house point situation that has arisen."

Remus had to smile at the "situation".

"As I am sure you have all noticed that there is something peculiar happening to the house point counter. It seems that taking points from one house affects the points from the house," Dumbledore explained. "I am not certain when exactly it first started, but I noticed the – irregularities – during the last week or so. It is now going on for the 3rd of October, yet the problem is not solved. Therefore I must conclude that there is a fault with the pointing system."

"If it hadn't been going on for so long I'd have said it was a prank. A very good one at that," injected Gallagher.

"We don't necessarily have to rule out a prank," Flitwick put in.

"Why not?"

"Misters Fred and George Weasley. It could be their doing."

"But the twins left school last year. Earlier than they were meant to, might I add," Sprout said.

"Some of their work still remains. If you recall their portable swamp. That was some powerful spell work they had going. They have a joke shop now, don't they? Their products could have been smuggled in by any number of the students."

Remus saw many smiles and grins at the mention of the twins' products. He wished he could have been there for their vendetta against Umbridge.

"I do not think that this is a prank," Dumbledore added. "There are only 3 house point counters in Hogwarts. One in the Staff room, one in the Great Hall, and one here, in my office."

At his words everyone's head turned towards the object in question. The house point counter stood against the wall.

"As you can see that they are all at 150 points, have been at equal amounts for the past few weeks. If we try to deduct points from one house, the same amount is deducted from all the others."

"10 points from Gryffindor," came Snape's voice.

Ten points were deducted from all the houses; Remus saw that McGonagall was outraged, as she glared at Snape. Of course Snape would use Gryffindor to demonstrate, he couldn't possibly take points from his own house.

"Albus, it does seem that the house point metre is defective," she said.

"It does seem so," he responded.

There was a brief silence after that.

"Treat them all the same/ Treat them all as one," Killian quoted. "This wouldn't be your doing, would it, Tatters?"

There was another silence this time, but this was more of a stunned silence. They all wondered who she was talking to. They all followed her gaze towards… the Sorting Hat.

"Figured that out, did you, my lady?" said the Sorting Hat.

Remus heard many gasps, and he was sure he looked pretty gob smacked himself. The only time the Sorting Hat spoke aloud was to announce a student's house, or else to sing the Sorting Song. The rest of the time it communicated inside the person's mind, never out loud.

"You mean to say that- you – messed with the house point," came Snape's disbelieving voice.

"Yes, I did," said the Hat, smugly Remus thought.

"But why?" Snape demanded.

"I should think that was obvious," said the Hat scathingly.

"There was nothing wrong with the point system," Snape hissed.

"Indeed there was not," the Hat conceded.

"Then why interfere!" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious Snape? There's nothing wrong with the point system itself. But it's the bias behind the point taking, isn't it?" said Gallagher

"What," Snape hissed, "are you implying?"

"I should think that was obvious," Gallagher mimicked the Hat.

"Indeed it is true," the Sorting hat intervened before the Snape could retort. "I warned you last year, and I warned you again this year. But it seems that my warnings have gone unheeded. The houses are slow to get together, the teachers doing nothing to help. My intervention is simply speeding things along."

"And how, pray tell, does interfering with the House points allow the houses to come together?" Snape said venomously.

"The house points are just the beginning. I can do more than you can ever imagine," the Hat said ominously.

Remus thought he heard the warning in the Hat's tone. Snape either didn't hear it, or chose to ignore it.

"You have no right to interfere," Snape hissed.

"Someone has to interfere," Gallagher interrupted. "You don't think that the students don't talk, Snape. Ten points from Gryffindor for breathing too loud; ten points from Gryffindor for being a know it all, ten point points from Gryffindor for –"

"Kevin!" Killian stopped him. She gave him a pointed look and he broke away from her penetrating gaze.

"Indeed, Professor… Gallagher… is right," said the Hat.

Remus wondered at the pause.

"There is a certain amount of bias between certain houses," the Hat said pointedly. "It is disappointing and wrong to let outside political influences sway the minds of such young students. All this purity of blood nonsense, as far as I can determine nothing is being done about it."

Remus thought the Hat was extremely angry.

"We live in troubled times at the moment," Dumbledore intervened calmly. "We need to be careful about how we handle the students."

"I know the state of the wizarding world," the Hat erupted. "What I don't see is anything being done about it. You have in your hands the lives of several young ones; you have the authority, the power to would their minds. To influence them to think independently. Yet, all I've seen you do, Headmaster, is barricade yourself in your office, distancing yourself from the daily lives of your students. You waltz into the Hall at meal times, force upon them you peculiar sense of humour and then waltz back to your office, doing nothing to intervene."  
Remus heard Tonks snort.

"This is no laughing matter," the Hat rumbled. Tonks sat up straight.

"Did you know Headmaster, that the wards have been weakening for the past few decades?"

There were many gasps of alarm.

"Especially in the previous few years?"

"Impossible!" said Dumbledore resolutely. He looked alarmed at the thought. The implication of the weakening of the wards was too much. "Surely I would have noticed."

"Not if you were too blind, too involved in other matters," said the Hat calmly.

"Nonsense, Hogwarts has always been and will always be my sole concern," Dumbledore thundered.

It was obvious that Dumbledore was very agitated. He had always put the welfare of the school and its students first. To suggest otherwise was- well the idea was ludicrous.

"The students know that my doors are always open."

"But do they know where they are located? Students seldom know where to find your office. Apart from the prefects and Head students, no one else knows where to find it, unless it is their extreme behaviour that compels you to discipline them yourself. You are lucky that select student from three of the four houses are working together, and they are concerning themselves with trying to include the fourth. As it was, even the students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were on their way to hostile behaviour. This house prejudice exists not only between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but also between the others as well. The students have more common sense at least to know that as One they are powerful, and than they are apart. Simply preaching them to stand together will not to do, Headmaster, but you must set them examples as well. How are the students to learn to get along, if their betters do not show them how."

Remus was stunned at the turn of events. He couldn't believe that the simple meeting he had in mind was going to turn to be such a disaster. He saw Killian narrow her eyes as she looked towards the Hat, as if trying to figure something out. She looked at it suspiciously and then suddenly she smoothed her face into a vaguely curious expression.

"How do you propose we do this?" asked Snape sarcastically.

The Hat didn't answer immediately. There was a silence as they waited for it to talk. They looked at each, puzzled, as the silence lengthened.

Finally Snape snorted when it became obvious that no answer was forthcoming.

"What would a dirty old Hat know about such matters?" he said, as if trying to provoke the Hat into retaliating. The Hat didn't rise to the bait. "Probably fallen asleep," Snape muttered.

Somehow, Remus didn't think so. His instincts were telling him something big was about to happen. He wasn't sure however, whether it was going to be good or bad.

"Headmaster," started Snape, "how is it possible for my Slytherins to get along with the other houses if they are already branded as evil?"

"That's unfair, isn't it?" Gallagher intervened. "You can't say Slytherins are treated unfairly because of House prejudice. Your Slytherins treat everyone as they expected to. True, if a student did come across a "nice Slytherin" they would wonder what the bloody hell is going on. They are only reinforcing what others think of them," he finished.

"Maybe Slytherin students only act that way because no one will give them a chance to prove otherwise. The Slytherin students are judged because of their house because they believe they have no other choice. The Slytherin students have to learn to fend for themselves at a young age. Any muggleborn students quickly learn to keep their mouth shut, because the purists will use them as target practice if they say anything otherwise. They not only have to be on guard against other students, but also against their own house mates," said Killian.

Many of the professors looked shame faced at this. Despite their efforts not to, they too had judged the Slytherins because of House prejudice.

"Ridiculous," Snape hissed. "My Slytherins don't have anything to fear from each other. They know how to look after each other. Outside their own house they have no one to look after them."

"Portraits talk, Snape. Ghosts talk," Killian burst. "How long has it been since you've last taken an active role in their lives. How long has it been since you last stepped into the common room? When they have problems, do they come to you?"

"My Slytherins know they can come to me when they have problems. They are not spoiled brats who need guidance every step of the way. They are self-sufficient, they know how to solve their own problems."

"Are you saying that you don't take an active role in trying to solve their problems?" the hat asked quietly.

"They don't need to be molly-coddled, unlike some," he sneered.

The implication was obvious. What happened next was a repetition of an old argument. Harry Potter and Snape's hatred of the "special treatment" he received. Remus admitted that sometimes Harry may get away from punishments, but he also knew that Harry was severely punished for some things more than necessary.

Many teachers leapt to Harry's defence, saying Harry only seemed to misbehave in his Potions class. But in theirs he was quite well behaved. Snape was deaf to all their arguments, in his mind Harry was James, nothing could dissuade him from thinking otherwise, not even the Headmaster, despite his many attempts to try.

"It seems," the Hat spoke up again, "that Professor Snape is the one who stand in the way. He is letting down the schools need to re-unite the houses. The Slytherin students need guidance, need to learn by good example to get along with the other houses."

Remus felt a sharp prickle of something. Fear? Anxiety? Anticipation? He didn't know, but he did know something of a defining moment was upon them.

"Professor Severus Snape, you have neglected your duties towards your house and students. You have abused you power as a teacher and Head Of Slytherin with blatant favouritism and obvious dislike for other houses..."  
Snape looked more and more stunned at each accusation levelled at him.

"Therefore it is my sad duty to to perform the one action that has never occurred in the History of Hogwarts. By the powers gifted to me by the first Headmistress of Hogwartsfrom the Founders times, I strip you of your title as the Head of Slytherin."

The Hat went quiet as it let them absorb its words ro recover from the shock. Snape looked like he had been punched, slapped and kicked in the groin. He stood slient and still, disbelief warring with anger on his face.

"Also, I have decided that that due to your obvious bias, you have been stripped of your professorly rights to deduct points from students. So far you are lucky to even keep your postion as Potions Master. You will not be able to assign detention, or mark the homework you set. You set homework will be marked by someone who will mark them fairly, regardless of who had handed them to you. Until such time that you have not learned put your personal feelings aside, it will remain so."  
No one moved. No one dared. No one even blinked. They were all stunned. Snape looked green and angry.

"You can't do that. You haven't the power!" he yelled.

"Of course I have the power. There is nothing you can do. It is already done."  
Snape looked towards the Headmaster.

"There is nothing I can do. It seems we are in need of a new Head of Slytherin," he said defeated.

"There is no need to look. I have already a candidate in mind."

"Who?" came several voices.

"Alanna Killian."

88888888888

Thanks to all my reviewers. Please send in more

Gwyneth Valora - damn you found me out. I suppose I didn't really disguise it all that well, but I also hope I didn't make it really obvious. There is a reason behind it, but it won't be revealed till much much later. I wonder who else figured it out. Harry and the rest won't. LOL

Just a general note, I've tried to change it as much as I could, but I don't think I got them all. Previosly the characters were Ailiish Killian and Keith Gallgher. But the names just wouldn't do for me. So they are now Alanna Killian and Kevin Gallagher. I'm still not happy with them , but I won't keep changing them.

Lady Connor


	9. Of Rescue Missions

Chapter 9 – Of Rescue Missions

_"Remember, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose; it matters whether I win or lose"_ **Darrin Weinberg**

The students of Hogwarts were stunned. Slimy, snarky Snape was no longer Head of Slytherin. The new Head of Slytherin was now going to be Professor Alanna Killian.

Of course many students were asking: why the change? There was no answer the question. Not that they were complaining. Snape was always blatant in his favouritism, and they knew by the way Killian treated students in her classes, that she would also be fair whilst she was the Head of Slytherin.

Potions classes were also the talk of Hogwarts. Even though Snape was the same snarky bastard he always was, he didn't take points from any of the houses. Nor, did he award any to his former house, the Slytherins, always a plus. This news made many ecstatic.

Looking towards the house point counter, the students realised that all houses were ahead of Slytherin, by more than 50 points. Just one day had made the difference, and they realised that Snape was always awarding his house points unfairly. They hoped now that all houses had an equal chance to win the house cup. After the peculiar stand still when all house points were equal, now Ravenclaw were well ahead of the other houses, whilst Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were neck and neck. The students of Hufflepuff were really happy at the turnoff events and worked harder than ever to stay ahead of Slytherin.

It looked like things were looking up at Hogwarts and thing were definitely getting interesting.



Draco looked around the crowded common room. Professor Killian had left a notice on the board for all Slytherins to meet in the common room after dinner, or she'd personally track down anyone who was missing. Draco's first loyalty within Hogwarts was to Snape, who had helped Draco since he started the school. True, Severus didn't have much time in the last few years, especially since the Dark Lord came back. But Severus made time for him whenever he thought necessary; he was his godfather after all.

Although, Draco did actually like Killian. She had quickly become one of his favourite teachers, even though her lessons did make him roll about in the mud like a common muggle. But he had never felt more physically fit in years, especially when he practicing Quidditch. He knew many other Slytherins liked Killian as well. But they were torn as to whom to support now that she's replaced Snape. Not that they liked Snape all that much. Draco knew that Snape hardly liked many of the students in his own house, but outside, to the others, he put up the charade of protecting them all. Those who didn't like Snape were glad that he was replaced. He'd be keeping an eye on them.

Draco looked around again. He knew many of the students whose loyalty lay with Snape were boycotting meeting, locked up in the dorms. Close by to get an immediate report, but absent enough to demonstrate which Head they supported.

Draco was lost in his own thoughts when he realised everyone had quietened down at the sound of the opening of the portrait. Killian walked through with the Bloody Baron, and for some reason… Peeves, floating along behind.

Peeves, though he was oddly subdued, still had a maniacal grin on his face. Killian looked around at everyone's expectant faces, occasionally her gaze resting on a particular individual. The gold gaze slowly turned silver, as it was rumoured to d when she had a vision. Her last vision had saved the Hogwarts Express. What would her vision be of this time?

Her eyes turned back to their original colour, and she spoke quietly to the ghost, and Peeves.

"Baron, Peeves, there are some students missing, hiding in their dorms. Please bring them down. And Peeves," she called back the expectant poltergeist, "there's no need to be gentle."

Peeves let out a cackle. The sound grated on Draco's nerves, and he almost felt sorry for his housemates.

They didn't have to wait long until there was a crash, and a yell, and the missing seventh years came running down, tripping over their own feet, and pushing each other in their haste to get away from the poltergeist. Killian just smirked.

They seventh year boys tripped on the last step and landed painfully on each other.

"If you had come down at the requested time then you wouldn't have been subjected to Peeves' unorthodox methods" Killian said without sympathy. She turned to address the rest of the common room. "I know most, if not all, of you are not happy with the change of Head. I don't expect you to come to me immediately with any problems you may have. But I want you to know that my door is always open. I understand that all of you have had Professor Snape as your Head since your first year, and you feel more comfortable with him. I don't think that you should stop thinking of him as your Head either. If you feel more comfortable with Professor Snape, then by all means you can talk to him instead of me.

"However, I do recommend you meet with me at least once. Just once. After that it's up to you, if you want to come to me. Just so you know, I am going to take a more active role as Head of Slytherin, and I will have regular checks. I will come unannounced to the common room, when I feel the whim, or in the words of the esteemed Professor Trelawney, whenever my Inner eye guides me," she added the last sarcastically. "So be prepared for any time I come down. I also want to meet all prefects, once every fortnight, starting Sunday evening. It may not sound like it, but I am being quite lenient. Failure to comply with my guidelines will not bring pretty results. Consider yourself warned."

"What if we don't do as you say? What can you really do?" Tyler Zachary said, one of the seventh years against Killian.

Killian turned away from the door. She looked nothing like the easygoing teacher who was ready to laugh at a good joke. She looked formidable. Her gold eyes shined, her white hair glowed. She did not look pleased. Draco almost felt sorry for them again. It didn't last long.

Killian looked at Zachary, who stood with his legs firmly apart, her arms crossed defiantly against his chest, in the eye.

Suddenly his feet left the ground by six inches, and he floated towards Killian, letting out an undignified and startled yelp.

Even though her voice was soft nobody had any trouble hearing her every word.

"I absolutely hate repeating myself, especially to imbeciles like yourself. But because you didn't make yourself listen, I am going to make myself perfectly clear," she said enunciating each word. "You will meet me once before the week is over. I will be doing regular checks in the common room, whenever I please. If I think that things aren't going my way, I will not hesitate to do anything about it. Do you understand?"

Zachary nodded; clearly alarmed at the way the teacher had so easily levitated him. Without a wand too. He was dropped to the floor, stumbling a little and straightened up quickly, trying to hold on to his dignity.

"Remember this, all of you. Sunday is your last deadline. You can come on your own, you can come in little groups, but you will come…"

With that Killian walked out without looking back, the ghost and the poltergeist floating behind, with Peeves blowing raspberries.

888

Over the course of the week may of the Slytherin students were seen entering Professor Killian's office. Most of the first years entered together, and many others came in groups. Draco visited Killian mid week, not to go early so he didn't seem eager and supportive, nor going too late so he was seen as defiant. So far he was neutral.

By Monday evening the Slytherins found a notice on the board. On the parchment was a list of ten names, Tyler Zachary included, who hadn't gone to Killian's office as requested. Draco scanned the list of names, and recognised some them. A few third years, one fifth year, but most were Zachary's mates.

Killian assigned detention to all students who didn't make an appointment. The detention started tomorrow, and would last all week. They were told to wait in the common room after dinner wearing their sports kit.

Draco wondered what she would make them do, if they had to wear their sports kit. He decided to be present in the common room when they came back.

That night it seemed that the whole of Slytherin were going to stay in the common room until the Killian let the others come back. Looking around he saw Blaise Zabini sitting near the fireplace, talking to his first year sister, Erica Zabini. Her friend Samantha Mitchell was also there, busy doing their homework. He saw a few seventh year girls, no doubt waiting for Zachary and his mates. Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson were there also. A fifth year waiting for his friend to come back from Killian's detention. And most of the thirds years that stayed up out of curiosity.

By nine thirty most of the first and second years had already gone up.

It was nearly eleven thirty by the time they heard the portrait open, and most students falling asleep in their seats.

Draco heard two voices arguing.

"I don't get it Alanna. What the hell could you have done that knackered them out like this?"

"I didn't do anything. These lot just don't have the stamina to do a few laps around the Quidditch pitch."

Draco saw the poor souls practically crawl through the portrait hole. He wondered how many laps Killian considered a few.

"A few laps? They can barely walk. They looked like they've been dragged backwards through the Forbidden Forest," came the incredulous male voice.

Zachary the leader of the rebellion, was limping on one foot, supported by Gallagher, and was trying to hide his winces unsuccessfully. The others supported each other, looking like they wanted to fall to heap on the floor.

Gallagher helped Zachary to a chair.

"Madam Pomphrey is on her way down to look at that foot Zachary," Killian said, propping his foot on the table in front of him. There was a strong smell of sweat and grass that overpowered anyone unlucky enough to sit near the offenders.

The unlucky ten had damp shirts that clung to their bodies, drenched in their own sweat. Their faces and necks still glistening with sweat and lined with a healthy bit of dirt, their wet hair plastered to their skulls as if they had put on too much gel. They didn't make a pretty sight.

Draco was interrupted in his observations by the arrival of the Hogwarts Matron. She took one look at the smelly sweaty students and exclaimed, "What on earth happened?"

"Take a look at Zachary first. He fell a little awkwardly on his foot. And some of them need their shoulders examining," Killian said, ignoring the question. Pomphrey took a look at Zachary first and announced, "Nothing serious. Just a cramp, but you'll need to keep off the foot for while and soak it in some hot water."

Zachary leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes.

Pomphrey examined the rest of them and told them she'd send down the house-elves with some salve to counter the bruising on their shoulders.

She took Killian to one side and they walked in angry whispers, well Pomphrey talked in angry whispers whilst Killian nodded every do often.

With a general "goodnight" the common room, the matron walked off.

Killian ignored the glares Gallagher sent her.

"Pity," Killian sighed. "I had something planned for every night for the rest of week."

Gallagher opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut when she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"The lesson may have been harsh, but I hope you've learned it. Tonight I was lenient, believe it or not. It was practically effortless compared to what I was going to have you do tomorrow. Just watch out next time you oppose me. As it is, you'll only be aching for days, as a reminder. Which is why I'll be kind and forget the rest of the week. But you will make an appointment by Friday, won't you?"

The smelly students nodded tiredly.

Killian smirked as the house elves popped I with jars of the salve sent down by Pomphrey. The house elves helped the students to their dorms, and everyone watched as they disappeared.

She told them good night and walked out.

Gallagher shook his head and snorted. "Poor sods," he said before he skipped after her.

The rest of the Slytherins looked at each other and slowly gathered up their possessions and headed up to bed for the night.

888

Harry and the DA were practicing hard. Harry always made it point to spend a portion of their time to review the spell they had practiced the previous week, before moving on to new ones. This helped the students who were having trouble with any particular spell catch up, in case they needed help to improve on it. Of course practicing so much also helped in Defence lessons, which earned them lots of house points. At least for those members of the DA.

And, inevitably they were worked extra hard during Killian's class, and though they were less sweaty after lesson, it made Killian feel as if they weren't working hard enough. But Harry didn't mind. For the first time he had some muscles, and it felt great every time he flexed his arms.

Neville also looked better than ever. He had lost most of his plumpness and worked out just as much as Harry, joining him for jogging every morning without complaint. Harry's morning group had also expanded. Along with Neville, and Ginny- who only joined them occasionally, the Creevey brother had also joined, when they had heard Ginny complaining about getting up so early. And to their surprise Dean Thomas had also asked to join in as well. And of course there was Luna, who always met them at the entrance, and the only student from another house who joined.

Over the last few lessons with Killian he had learned how to do gymnastic sequences, and she had hinted that they might start doing martial arts. Harry wished they would, because learning from is books was different than doing it practically. Harry had wanted to learn martial arts when he was little at the Dursley's. But they didn't want him to go wandering about. They had done a six-week course of judo during lunch times, for which he had gained a certificate and a small medal. But Dudley had snatched them off him, throwing away the certificate with his name on it, but keeping the medal and pretending it was his. Harry's skills, unused for so long were forgotten.

But Harry loved his defence lessons. They had learnt more in a few weeks than they had all of last year, not that that was saying much. And due to all the DA practices they were doing, anyone from the DA always came top in Defence.

He couldn't wait for the Hogsmeade though. He would have a bit of a break and enjoy the weekend some. He couldn't wait to taste butter-beer again. And after Halloween there was Gryffindor's first match against Slytherin. Harry snapped out of Quidditch practice when he saw Killian waiting for them outside the pitch.

"All right troops, I want you all to split into four groups," she instructed them once they had all gathered round.

Everyone automatically split into his or her House groups.

"Cute," she grinned. "How did I know you'd do that? Right! You are not going to be working in house groups. I'll divide you up a little more fairly."

She took out a little black bag and them to pick out a ribbon but not to put it on yet.

One by one they all pulled out a black ribbon, with a different animal attached to it. Harry's animal was a bronze coloured eagle made of stone. Everyone else had something different though. Ron had a black crow, Hermione had a red rooster and Neville had a white owl.

"Ok, everyone split into the group with the same animal as you."

Harry moved to the group with all the eagles. The eagle team consisted of Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Harry sighed, Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode.

Across him Ron had joined the crows with Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione and the other roosters included Parvati Patil, Many Brocklehurst, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, and Goyle.

Neville was with the owls, along with Seamus Finnegan, Lisa Turpin, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"Look at the people around you. These are the people you are going to be working with until I say otherwise. Now, before you the ribbons around you neck, I want you to check your animal for the green dot. One of you should have green dot on your animal, and can whoever has it step forward."

Everyone looked for the green dot on their animal. Harry found it on the head of his eagle. He put up his hand, wondering what he'd have to do.

"OK now. Come stand by be."

He walked over to her side and felt his feet leave the ground. From the gasps he heard he suspected that everyone else's did too.

She levitated them all up to the Quidditch stands and turned around to see the Quidditch pitch was no longer a Quidditch pitch.

"As you can see I have constructed a maze on the pitch," Killian explained.

The maze on the pitch was almost as big as the one for the Tri-wizard tournament had been. The hedges were thick and very tall. Harry thought there could be a fully-grown mountain troll in there and you wouldn't know until you encountered it.

"The maze is collapsible, so you will get your Quidditch pitch back. It has six entrances and exits. I have places four keys shaped like your animal. The objective is to find the key and free the prisoner. There are many enchantments and obstacles in the maze, but everything should be well within your limit. Your prisoner will be placed in the centre of the maze, locked up in a cage. You will find your key and make your way to the centre to free him. Of course you do have a time limit. Your animal will flash 3 times with 3 different colours; red, yellow and green. When your animal flashes green that is when your time is out and you have failed your objective; your prisoner is dead. Everybody get ready."

They all split into their teams and started discussing what spells they'd have to use.

"As an added incentive, whichever team wins will gain 50 house points each, and the losing team will have to do laps around the pitch for all of next lesson."

They all groaned. Harry knew that they'd all work hard to avoid that. Nobody liked doing laps around the pitch. Hermione had a determined look on her face.

**Eagles**

Draco entered the maze with his "team". He didn't care much for Potter. There was obviously no love lost between them. But he wouldn't mind the points. Even if he did have to share them. And he would win. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys always won.

As he walked through the maze, he ignored everyone except Millicent. The Ravenclaw was useful, but she too much like Granger, too bossy. Still they were all useful. He let them go in front, if only because they could find the obstacles first. They walked for ten minutes before the encountered anything.

Patil saw it first.

"There!" She pointed. They all looked in the direction she was pointing. It was small, on the ground and it had many legs. They pointed their lit wands towards the ground, but the creature, whatever it was, had disappeared. They looked around on the ground and although they couldn't see the creature they could hear a strange clicking sound. It jumped down from the hedge, right in front of Millicent who screamed.

It was an acromantula. Draco felt like screaming himself. Even for a baby acromantula it was quite big. It obviously had some growing to do still but it was very fast on its many legs already. And as Draco saw the light reflecting off its pincers, they were very scary.

"Stupefy!" Thomas shouted.

The spider dodged, clicking its pincers as it crawled towards them.

"Diffindo!" he heard Abbott shout.

Together they cast any curse they could think of, but the spider just dodged, or else they curses just bounced off. Thomas finally cast a banishing charm, which made the creature fly into the hedge.

They didn't move for a while, waiting to see if it would jump down on them again. Then they heard the faint sound of its pincers, but fading away.

"Come on, we're wasting time," he said, and lead the way, turning left.

Ten minutes later, their animal flashed red. They hurried their footsteps.

**Crows**

Ron was uneasy. The animal had already flashed red and they hadn't even found the key yet. He wished he were on the same team as Harry and Hermione. Then the three of them could have put together a better plan, hopefully.

His face was streaked with sweat and he had mud on his hands and face, not to mention his clothes. They had been walking along the maze, more concerned with the twists and turns, forgetting about the obstacles Killian had told them about. So of course they didn't pay where they were walking, or what they were walking in. They hadn't paid attention to the odd squelching sound, not until they had heard Terry Boot and Lavender scream, that they realised they were walking near a marsh.

They spent precious minutes trying to pull them out, and in the end, not one of them escaped getting dirty. Of course Lavender and Terry were worse off, their legs covered with mud, as they had sunk in the marsh up to their waists. Ron did know one thing though; he never thought he'd be grateful to Crabbe. His brute strength did make things quicker and easier.

They turned the next corner and froze. Instantly Gilderoy Lockhart's first lesson came to mind. In front of them was nest of sleeping pixies. They were everywhere, blocking the whole about, nearly a hundred of them. Ron was right about Killian. She was a sadist.

**Roosters**

Hermione took a deep breath. Their roosters had just flashed yellow, which they didn't have much time left. It meant that the end was near. Hermione couldn't lose. She just couldn't. She didn't want to run laps for the whole lesson. She hated doing for even part of the lesson. Running laps didn't accomplish anything. There were no books to read, no new spells to learn. There was simply no productiveness in it.

She couldn't believe so much time had passed. And she didn't like her team members. Parvati and Mandy had spent most of their time arguing. Ernie just spewed out all the spells he had learned, pompously announcing what his tutor had taught him over summer. They hadn't encountered much yet. They had barely entered the maze when an animated hedge attacked them. They had cuts and nicks all over their arms and faces, and rips and tears all over their clothes from trying to escape. Then they had gotten lost a few times when Mandy and Parvati tried to lead the way. Parvati just wanted to get out as quickly as possible and decided to take her own turns, and Mandy kept arguing with Parvati about her selfishness.

"I mean, we could fail if we don't do this right," she kept saying. And Parvati kept complaining about the twigs and leaves in her hair, and kept stopping to take them out. That had slowed them a lot.

Hermione looked ahead. She hoped it was only her imagination, but she thought that the incredibly long pathway seemed to get darker with every step. Even their wand lights seemed dimmer.

She heard a strange sound in the distance. It sounded like a clop clopping. Like a horse. Killian couldn't have put a horse in the maze, could she? She saw a distant figure. It seemed to be walking slowly, as if it had limp. She heard Mandy whimper behind her, she turned to ask what was wrong. The clop clopping got louder. She turned back in time to see hooves about to descend on her. She screamed and ducked. She hated Killian.

**Owls**

Neville and the other from the team ran as fast their legs could carry. Thanks to Killian's lessons, that was quite fast. They were currently trying to battle a troll. Neville didn't know any spells to use against a troll. From the looks on his teammates faces, they didn't either. They had tried to use many spells, blasting curses, stunning curses, cutting curses. But none had worked. They all bounced off the troll, and only seemed to get it madder.

"Look!" Seamus shouted.

Neville looked in the direction he pointing at, behind the troll.

It was the owl key, dangling on the hedge behind the troll. They had to get past the troll to get to it. His heart sank. The others saw the key as well, and they tried to come up with a plan to get it. Neville teamed up with Lisa Turpin, and they volunteered to get the key. The others had to distract the troll so that it wouldn't get them whilst they went for the key. Neville wished they could have found the key near the devil's snare. It was so much easier to handle. He had tried summoning it but it wouldn't budge.

He took a deep breath and tried to dodge behind the troll with Lisa whilst the others did their job.

888

Harry walked into the Hospital wing with a limping Ron draped all over him. He had never seen the Infirmary so full with patients. Every bed was occupied with at least three students. He couldn't wait to get the story of what happened to everyone. He wished he could have participated a little himself. Except for what had happened at the end, he had quite enjoyed the challenges of the Tri-wizard maze.

He dumped Ron on the nearest bed, which happened to be where Neville and Hermione were sitting. Hermione had cut and nicks all over her face, and a healthy bit of mud. She was quite subdued as well. Neville had a flush to his face, and sweat pouring down his face. He had a massive black eye where he had been thumped by the devil's snare, and a large rip in his shirt where he had been hit the troll's claws. The troll had missed his skin and snagged his t-shirt instead. Other than that he was only just exhausted.

Killian entered the Hospital wing last. But before she could say anything Pomphrey started berating her immediately.

"Never, in all my years at Hogwarts have I ever had so many students in the hospital wing, as I have since you started here," she said sharply. "Such dangerous stunts. Battling trolls, and pixies and such. Do you not care for the students' safety?"

"Relax, Poppy. The students were perfectly safe. I was watching over them whenever they tripped the alarm for the enchantments. If there had been any real danger then I would have been there to help immediately. And besides, it's good to have students in the hospital wing so much. It keeps your skill sharp and you won't sit around twiddling your thumbs. Anyway, I have to make sure you're earning that generous salary you're getting from the Headmaster."

Pomphrey harrumphed, and walked to her office to get more supplies.

Killian gave them the results. The eagles and the owls were the only ones who came come close to winning. Of course they hadn't made it before the green flash went off, but they at least retrieved the keys. The crows had found the key but hadn't been able to get anyway near the centre as they were still being chased by pixies. The eagles could have won, but they had been accosted by the acromantula they had seen at the beginning, and this time, it brought along a few friends. The roosters had never found the key. Instead they had gone past it when they were battling the boggarts.

Killian expressed her disappointment and told them that since they had all failed then they would all have to run laps for the whole of the next lesson.

"Pity, I had such a fun lesson planned for next time," she sighed.

Ignoring the glares, she walked out with an amused smile on her face. Harry settled down to listen to the stories his friends had to tell.

888

Hedwig Edwiges - as I've already told Gwyneth Valora there is a reason and an explantion. hopefully they'll be satisfactory. and sorry about the mistakes, once I get a few more chapter I'll go back and edit them chapters. There is a reason why Killian is so powerful, and don't fear Harry is ultimately the hero of the story. Killian may be powerful but she is merely a guide, and this isn't her fight. But thanks for your review though. I appreciate it.

Lady Connor.


End file.
